Trainer's Adventure
by Randel
Summary: A young trainer strikes out on her own
1. Trainer’s School

**_Disclaimer:_**_ It should be noted that I do not, nor will I ever own Pokémon. No profit is being made by the writing or reading of this story by anyone except perhaps that one girl. You know, the one who just went into that store there. The one with that hair… you know…_

**_Notes:_**_ I know very little about the Pokémon cartoon, almost all my knowledge comes from the Red, Blue and Silver games. All ideas/concepts are original unless recognized from the cartoon (limited knowledge there remember) or the games. Any and all grammatical or spelling errors are intentional and meant for you enjoyment. I live on feedback. ;)_

_A note on punctuation, anything in :: instead of quotes, are telepathic 'conversation'._

_Additionally, it shall be mentioned that as yet there is very little appearance of cannon characters. If you're dying to read about Ash and Co., you'll have to look elsewhere. Sorry. If you wish, you can e-mail me at Randelm@hotmail.com._

**Trainer's School**

Exile isn't always bad…

"George. Tell me what a Pokémon Master is."

Some of the other kids in class snickered as the black haired, blue-eyed George stammered. "Well… um, it's a person… who trains Pokémon… and is real good at it…"

"That's a good start, can someone else elaborate on that?" Madam Thompson took pity on the floundering response.

"A Pokémon master," spoke up a blond, blue-eyed youth with surprisingly good looks, and golden curly hair "Is a man or woman who has extensively trained the creatures he or she works with. The best have developed a psychic link with their monster, and within the last couple years some have begun to develop elemental powers."

"Thank you Nathan," replied Madam Thompson. The young man beamed. At that point the bell rang and the class stood up, shoving folders and notebooks into backpacks as they began to file out of the room. "Be sure to read the rest of chapter four this evening, and good luck on your first Pokémon hunt," Miss Thompson shouted over the sudden din. At the mention of the anticipated event, the class became even more excited and pressed towards the exit.

Leena Adi brushed her long brown hair back as she stood up and moved with the rest of the crowd, her mind looking towards the time when she would attempt to catch her first Pokémon.

"I knew the answer," muttered George as he walked next to her.

"I know George," responded Leena, brown eyes glancing at her friend. He was quite smart, highest test grades in their year, followed closely only by Nathan. 

"It's just that whenever I'm put on the spot, my mind blanks. At least Nathan covered for me."

"Covered for you? George, he made you look like an idiot," Leena looked disbelievingly at her friend. 

"I don't see why you have such a problem with Nathan," replied George, "He's a real good guy."

"He's a stuck up snob. Thinks that just because he's got some psychic talent that'll he'll automatically become a Master. Just cause his daddy's rich, that he's better than the rest of us."

"If you say so Leena…"

The group of students had left the building and arrived at a hilly, forested area. The Pokémon League University, founded by Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum, had been built three years ago north of Mt Moon. It was a great place for upcoming trainers to learn and to catch their first couple of monsters. 

"Alright now, everyone listen up," Professor Sargon, a large man who mostly trained rock types, waited for the class to quiet down. "This is where your survival training comes into play. The object is for each of you to go into the forest and come out with a captured Pokémon by evening. You may take nothing but your packs and pokeballs. There is no rule saying you cannot catch more than one monster, but don't count on it. In fact most of you will not likely come back with anything at all. The first trip is the most frustrating. Remember, no fighting amongst yourselves, the penalty for such is expulsion."

The professor glanced at a timepiece on his wrist, "Set off the flares if you get into trouble… Good luck." There was the sounding of a gong and the kids rushed forward into the forest. 

~*~

This was turning out to be much more difficult than Leena had anticipated. She and George had started out together, but an ambush by some Glooms who threw a good deal of stun spores into the air separated them and she hadn't seen him since. 

Since then she had thrown three pokeballs; the first was at a pikachu who busted out, destroying the device, then walked off without even looking at her. 

The meowth she'd encountered next got her with a scratch attack. Wishing for her Tonfa she avoided the next few strikes of the feline monster and planted a snap kick in its stomach. The pokeball she threw at it was avoided and shattered on a rock. The meowth climbed a tree. 

The last one was at a caterpie who caught the ball out of the air with a string shot, the bug than proceeded to tie Leena up in the sticky stuff. It had taken nearly an hour to get herself free. 

Now she was wandering in the fading light with one pokeball left. A rustling sound to her right caught her attention and she stopped in her tracks, ready to throw the mechanical ball. Carefully she peered around a large tree to see a small brown furred quadruped with an almost blonde mane-like ruff of fur around it neck. The creature was jumping and rolling in the grass, quite thoroughly enjoying itself.

"An eevee," breathed Leena, raising her arm in preparation to throw. This one had to count, it was her last shot, the sweepers would be coming though to round up the stragglers soon. But as she watched the small brown creature's antics, she lowered her arm and sat on the ground to watch. It was so happy, she couldn't just pluck it out of the field, it wouldn't be right. 

The light dimmed steadily, and Leena merely watched the eevee as it began to settle down for the night. 

_Blur._

Suddenly it stood up, alert, its ears cocked as though listening for something. Then it turned and looked right at her, those black liquid eyes caught hers and everything else in the world was gone. It was amazing, a oneness with the living things around her, she soared, tunneled, galloped… there was a connection, a connection between her and…

She started at a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Professor Sargon looking down at her. 

"Hello sir," she sighed and looked at her empty pokeball, "looks like I failed, huh?"

"On the contrary Miss Adi…" 

Leena looked at him puzzled until she felt a small wet nose nudging her arm. Looking down she found the eevee staring up at her. 

"Congratulations Leena." 

~*~

At the banquet that evening, Nathan was showing off the abra and drowzee he had caught. He'd been out of the forest after no more than half an hour. Several first and second years crowded around him, and even some of the older kids. No one had done what he had on their first hunts.

"Self-centered peacock…" muttered Leena

"Eve," her new companion tried to comfort her. 

Leena scratched the eevee's ears absently, while rubbing the back of her own neck. Ever since she'd got back to the school, Leena had had a strange feeling, a sort of itch. After a while she'd decided it wasn't physical, but she couldn't figure out what it _was_. And she was a bit worried about it. She was lost in those thoughts when George shook her gently.

"Leena, you okay?"

"Yeah, so what happened next?" George had been telling her of how he encountered his new oddish.

"So then this pidgey appears out of nowhere and dives bombs me…"

Leena nodded and made the appropriate interested sounds, but her thoughts returned to the strange sensation. There was something there, just out her reach… if she could just concentrate a bit more…

"You're attention please," It was Professor Oak, the headmaster of the school. "I would like to congratulate those who found their first companions this evening. There was a higher than normal number of captures today. Congratulations and good luck in all your future Pokémon activities. The next hunt will be in one week."

Everyone in the room applauded respectfully. And for Leena and George, the rest of dinner went by in stories, jokes and good humor

The following was a blur to Leena, she could concentrate on nothing but the next hunt, and that peculiar sensation would surface at the most inopportune moments; when she was taking a test, training with her eevee, or having a conversation with George, just to name a few. The only event of the week that stood out in her mind was when George got hurt.

He and Sten (George's Oddish) had been sparing with another student when George tripped, a stupid mistake, and sprained his wrist in the fall. The medics said it would be fine in a week, but that he couldn't join the hunt. Leena had said she would stay with him, but George insisted she go on the hunt, he knew how important it was to her. 

And so, when the end of the week finally arrived, Leena found herself and Kenda waiting outside the monster populated woods.

"This is mainly a hunt for those who haven't yet caught a monster, so those individuals will be allowed a one hour head start. After that, anyone who wants to attempt to capture an additional monster may enter."

Leena sat down as the gong sounded and several kids ran into the forest. Several other students sat on the grass in the area, awaiting the gong to tell them they could enter the forest. 

"What do you think eevee? We gonna' find a new friend in there today?"

"Evee, vee," responded the small furred creature.

"I hope so too. So… it's been a week, and I still haven't come up with a name for you."

The eevee hopped on Leena's lap and nipped at the sleeve of her shirt.

"Eve is too obvious, and I can't name you after an element cause I don't know what you'll evolve into, or even if you will… hmm… What do you think?"

The eevee just looked her, a small smile on its face, a slight blurring of vision, and a name entered Leena's mind.

"Kenda, you're name is Kenda."

Kenda smiled.

Leena absently rubbed Kenda's ears as she looked at those others who were going to try for a second Pokémon, or in Nathan's case, his third. Speaking of which, he was approaching her now, his monsters in pokeballs at his belt.

"Hello Leena," he greeted politely.

"Nathan," she nodded in return, "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to talk," he remained standing and looked down at her, "How's you're eevee coming along?"

"Kenda's coming along fine, and your monsters?"

"Oh you named it, how cute." He held a hand out to the eevee who sniffed it warily, then allowed him to pet her. "Abra and Drowzee are developing their psychic abilities quite rapidly, I've been able to teach them a few things on my own."

"That's nice."

"Last time I was in the forest, I saw a cave that I suspect a Jynx lives in… that's where I'm going today. You planning on getting lucky again?"

"Lucky?"

Nathan smiled, more like a superior sneer to Leena's eyes, "The word around the school is that your eevee hasn't even been on the inside of a pokeball. In fact it seems more like it caught you."

"She doesn't like it in there. And quite frankly I don't blame her."

"A master should have a bit more control over their monsters, don't you think?"

"We're friends that's more important than control."

Nathan was bout to respond when Sargon called their attention.

"The second gong will sound in thirty seconds, get ready."

Leena shook her head… "_Thirty Seconds? Where did the rest of the hour go? I wasn't talking to Nathan that long… was I?"_

The thirty seconds went by in a rush of preparation and when it sounded, there was a stampede to the woods. Leena loped through the undergrowth, avoiding the roots and entangling vines, Kenda trotting at her side.

"Keep an eye out Kenda," Leena told the eevee.

"Eve," was the affirmative response.

The rules for the second run were a bit different than the last ones. More monsters than normal would be roaming around and more powerful. Because of this, the students were allowed to take a few items with them, including any melee weapons they may have trained in. Therefore, Leena had a pair of Tonfa holstered on her belt at her hips, additionally she had a medical kit in her backpack, some food, water and three new pokeballs. After no more than half an hour, Leena spotted a flock of pidgey landing in a meadow.

"Pidgey should be an easy catch, what do you think Kenda?"

Kenda shook her head.

"No? Why not?"

"Vve."

"Well… if you sure," and the two passed the bird monsters quickly. "You've lived in these woods, where's a good place for me to get a new monster?"

Kenda cocked her head and seemed to smile, she emitted a enthusiastic "Vee," and headed off deeper in to the woods. They moved for more than an hour before Leena called a halt. Sitting on a fallen tree, she opened her backpack and removed a canteen of water and a bowl. Filling the bowl, she put it on the ground for Kenda and then took a long drink for herself.

"Where are we going Kenda?"

"Vee…"

"I hope it's not much further, It's getting dark and I'm getting tired." She reached into her backpack again and retrieved two apples, tossing one to Kenda who snagged it out of the air and began eating it quickly. Leena took the other for herself while giggling at Kenda's enthusiastic nibbling. 

When she'd finished her apple she stood and stretched, and looked to Kenda.

"Alright girl, where to?" 

A faint voice to her right answered her, "Aye toh, Aye toh, Chop! Sie-Kuyh!"

"What the…" Leena cautiously moved through the trees, the odd sound becoming clearer as she moved. When she reached a small clearing she found that someone had arranged several rocks into a circle taking up most of the clear space. That someone was a machop practicing in the ring of stones with various odd sounding ki-yis.

"Is this where you were leading me Kenda?" The eevee nodded. "Alright," she reached into her pack and grabbed a pokeball and cleared her throat.

"Ma?" the machop turned around in mid kata to take her in. "Cho…" he looked disdainfully at her pokeball.

"Eev, eevee."

"Don't use the ball? But how…" Leena looked at the martial artist monster. He looked at her and bowed, fists coming up in a defensive stance.

Leena glanced at Kenda who nodded. Taking a deep breath, she took her backpack off and put it on the ground, then carefully she stepped into the ring and bowed in return. 

The machop wasted no time and jumped at her, snapping his foot forward. She dodged easily and reacted with a punch followed by a palm strike, and found herself lying on the ground, the machop having used her own momentum against her. 

Leena struggled to her feet, and faced off against her opponent again, raising her fists. But the machop shook it's head and pointed to her tonfa. She looked at him dubiously.

"That hardly seems fair… are you sure?"

He nodded, and Leena shrugged, drawing the nightstick like weapons and whirling them about. 

They bowed and the monster again launched himself at her, but the first kick was a feint, and its right foot came around, aimed for her head. Quickly she changed her defense and dodged the blow. A sweep with the right weapon forced him to retreat a bit and she followed up with a vertical spin.

Crack. The tonfa stopped dead as the machop blocked it. A back fist spin that Leena ducked and a round house had her again on the defensive. She spun her weapons with all the skill she had learned at the school, but the machop was faster and stronger. 

She yelled in pain as a kick connected with her shoulder and her right arm went numb, dropping the tonfa. Another kick came at her abdomen and she twisted, barely avoiding it. 

_::He's open, strike…::_

Thwak, the machop went down hard. 

Leena tested her right arm, it wasn't broken, but it would be badly bruised. Carefully she picked up her other weapon and put them both away. Then she approached her opponent. 

"Pokeball, Go!" 

Leena looked up to see Nathan, golden curls aglow in the fading light, throw a red and white ball at the machop.

"Ee-vee!" Kenda flew through the air in a Quick Attack and struck the device, shattering it. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Nathan.

"You leave her alone, you were trying to steal my machop!" Leena started towards Nathan

"He's not yours, you haven't caught him yet!"

"I defeated him in fair combat, you've no right to try and capture him. Now I suggest you leave," Leena drew a tonfa in her left hand and twirled it lightly. 

"Are you threatening me?" Nathan narrowed his eyes, his hand moving to the pommel of his rapier. "In fact, you're eevee's actions could be considered an attack, that's an expulsion you know."

"So is stealing monsters," returned Leena.

"Chop," the machop had raised to a kneeling position and was glaring at Nathan. 

"Fine, but I'm reporting this to the head master," he spun on his heal and disappeared into the forest.

Leena held her arms out to Kenda who jumped into them and licked her face affectionately. "Thanks Kenda," Leena said softly, trying not to wince at the pain in her right shoulder.

"Eve,"

"So," Leena turned to face the machop, "You gonna' hang with me now?"

The machop quirked an eye ridge at her, and nodded. Leena grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm Leena," she held out her hand, and the machop shook it, "and this is Kenda. Now what should I call you?" 

That strange feeling returned quite suddenly and slid from the base of her head down her back, across her shoulders and nearly made her loose balance.

"Nax?" she looked at him through blurry vision and he nodded. She shook her head slightly to clear it of the dizzy feeling. "Nax it is then. Come on, let's back to the school, I don't want to be out here at night."

And the three set off.

~*~

"Sir this isn't fair. He was gonna' steal Nax!"

"Nathan says he was about to capture the machop when your eevee attacked him from behind…"

"He's lying, please Professor, you have to believe me," Leena looked up through teary eyes at the iron haired Professor Oak.

"I wish I could Leena, but there is no way to verify your story."

"And you can verify his side?"

"No," hope swelled in Leena's chest, "But unfortunately this where the politics comes into play." The professor sighed and sat down. "Nathan's father is on the school board. If not for his funding, this place would not exist."

"But I thought Master Ketchum…"

"Ash Ketchum is a good man, and if he were here, we might be able to straighten all this out… But he isn't here, and Mr. Kloon holds too much political and financial sway. He's insisting you're expelled."

Leena sat there in shock, unable to reply, unable to move, unable to even put her head down and cry like she wanted to. All her life she'd aspired to be a Pokémon trainer. Finally she had reached eleven years and been admitted to the school at the beginning of the semester.

And now, now they were kicking her out. And it was all Nathan's fault. 

"A bus will come by tomorrow morning to take you back to the orphanage…"

All she was able to manage was a shudder, she'd told herself she'd never go back there, never. And in the back of her mind a plan began to formulate. The headmaster continued on a bit with his apologies, but she wasn't listening. Not until the last bit caught her attention.

"I've got something, in case you continue your studies outside of school," there was something about the way he'd said that… 

Leena shook her head a bit to clear it, and watched as he produced a small black device. It had a small screen and several buttons on it, it looked much like a calculator, or a portable game device.

"My latest design, there are only a few others like it in the world," he smiled a bit as he held it out to her.

"A pokedex sir?" she'd never actually held one before.

"Not just a pokedex, it picks up radiowaves, and… well… it's a bit more specialized than a regular monster index. And if you ever need me, you can use it to call me."

Leena stood up, determined to keep a brave face, and accepted the gift. "Thank you sir."

They exchanged goodbyes and Leena went to her room to pack. Kenda and Nax waited for her in her room, her expression told them what had happened. Quietly she laid out on the floor her few belongings, two changes of clothes, her backpack, belt, medi-kit, boots, black leather jacket, a notebook and a couple of pencils, three pokeballs, gloves and tonfa. And her new pokedex.

_"Should I whish to continue my studies… but the orphanage doesn't have any way for me to study, surely he knows that. Perhaps he was suggesting… nah, would he? But I had already determined I would leave before the bus got here anyway. Perhaps he was giving me his blessing." _ She got everything ready to leave and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor.

Caught up in her own thoughts she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tugging on her foot. Looking down, she found that Kenda had jerked her shoe untied with her mouth and was now shaking the shoelace in her mouth.

"Why you little trickster!" Leena grinned.

Kenda growled playfully. 

"Oh you think so eh?" she grabbed for the small creature, but a light shove from behind sent her tumbling to the floor. "You wanna piece of me too you over muscled oaf?"

Nax was laughing until Leena pounced on him and all three of them got caught up in a very seriously laughing wrestling match/pillow fight. A knock at the door stopped their play, and Leena opened it to reveal George.

"Hi Leena, am I interrupting?"

"Not really, Nax and Kenda were just cheering me up."

"So they're really gonna' expel you?

"Yeah, but it'll be alright."

George sighed. "If you say so. Man I can't believe what that jerk, Nathan, is saying about you. What really happened?"

The two talked late into the night with Kenda, Nax and Sten, until George fell asleep in the chair. Leena covered him with the blanket and set Sten in his lap. Flipping off the light, she lifted the window open a bit and she and her companions slipped off into the night.

~*~

It had been two weeks since Leena had disappeared, a quick search had been made for her, but young trainers were always wandering around and they had given up after only three days. Nathan had stopped spreading the rumors about Leena when George had confronted him in a crowded hallway. Nathan was still the most popular guy around, but at least Leena was not considered lower than dirt.

George took a deep breath and concentrated. He was in the practice yards, training with Sten under the hot sun. He missed Leena, more than he'd thought he would. 

"Ready… Stun Spore!"

Sten exerted himself as George reached out mentally, searching, pulsing… and fed power…

"Odd-Ish!" A cloud of yellow 'dust' spewed into the air.

"Yes! Way to go Sten! Did you feel that? I was actually siphoning you power. Oh wow this is great!"

"Oddish, Oddish!" Sten was jumping up and down with the achievement.

After about a minute of celebration, the two calmed down a bit, but were still sporting Cheshire grins, "Alright, let's take a break eh?"

George grabbed a towel by the door and mopped some of the sweat from his body as the two walked through the halls to the dorms. On the way, George picked up his mail. "Two letters from mom," he rolled his eyes and Sten giggled, "Alright, my PoJo issue, and… what's this?"

The young dark haired kid pulled an envelope out of the small box. It was addressed to him, with no return address, jut the initials L.A. He and Sten rushed to his room where he ripped open the envelope and began reading aloud for Sten's benefit. 

_Dear George,_

_I'm writing this letter from Cerulean City. I've been training at the gym here and have been able to make a bit of money in a few bouts, so I'm doing okay, eating enough and sleeping in bed whenever I'm in town. Don't try to contact me, I'll be moving on soon anyway. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated._

_Your Friend,_

_Leena Adi_

George smiled. "Good Luck Leena."


	2. First Catch

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I am not Nintendo. Nintendo owns Pokémon. Therefore, I do not own Pokémon. I do however, own Leena, Kenda, Nax, George, and the concept of the 'Master'. Additionally I own all original ideas herein. Which if you look at the overall scheme of things, isn't much. _

**_Warning:_**_ There is, I believe, some small bit of swearing. Additionally, this one gets a bit violent near the end, but nothing graphic._

**_Notes:_**_ This story takes place only a day or two after Trainer's School ends. As was noted last time, this fanfiction is based more off the games than the show. No cannon characters, other than various monsters, appear in this fic. I think that's it. If you've got any questions and/or comments, e-mail me at Randelm@hotmail.com. _

_--Any and all errors, grammatical, spelling or otherwise are intentional. Honest._

**First Catch**

Leena has attracted some attention.

Leena smiled faintly as she walked through the darkening streets of Cerulean City, Kenda trotting at her heels and Nax walking in front of her, leading the way. Some would take offence to their monster taking the lead, but he wanted to protect her, and while she didn't think it was necessarily needed, she really didn't mind either. Besides her mind wasn't on where she was going, instead she was thinking back over the previous week. She'd spent most of her days practicing in the large water filled gym. She'd wanted to earn a badge, but the Gym Leader was gone on some important meeting called by Master Lance. But she'd done well and the regulars at the gym recognized her as a decent trainer.

"'Bout time to move on, huh guys?" said Leena out loud. Nax gave a noncommittal grunt and Kenda growled playfully. "Oh you're a lot of help," she muttered, poking Nax in the back playfully. He glanced over his shoulder, eye ridge quirked. Then something happened.

Sounds. Voices… coming from over there. The three moved quietly to where the voices were coming from, a dark alley unfortunately enough. 

"Please… please, I don't have any money…"

"Quiet kid," there was the sound of fist striking gut and the first voice was reduced to sputters and coughing. 

"Hey!" shouted Leena into the lightless space, "What's going on here?"

"Wha…?" Leena could barely make out one of the shadows turning to face her, "What do you want girl?" the sneer was evident in the mugger's voice as he strode towards her. 

Leena drew her tonfa and spun them in what she hoped was an intimidating manner. "I want you to leave that person alone."

"You don't know what you're gettin' into here girlie. I suggest you leave me to my business."

"Absolutely not,"

"You asked for it," the thug was almost a foot and a half taller than Leena, dressed all in black, making it difficult to see him against the shadows. He charged the smaller girl and with a deft spin, Leena caught him in the chin with her blunt weapons. There was a sickening crack and he fell back, yelling in muted pain.

_::My turn,:: _

_::Take 'im Nax,::_

"Ay-Chop!" three simple punches and the man was down.

_::Leena, the kid's hurt!::_ Kenda's mind speech was a bit frantic.

Leena quickly moved to where Kenda was trying to comfort the boy they had rescued. His face was bloody and swelling, he looked to be in overall bad condition. Her monsters looked at her, waiting for her to take the initiative. 

"Nax, pick him up," the short but strong creature gently lifted the boy in his arms and the three headed to the only medical center Leena knew of in the city. When the three arrived at the Pokecenter with the boy, they were the immediate center of attention.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed a young lady in a nurse uniform.

"I didn't know where else to take him," muttered Leena uncomfortably as two large men were summoned by the nurse, bearing a stretcher.

"What happened to him?"

"Some punk mugged him in an alley a few blocks away. My companions and I took 'im out."

"Yes, yes," muttered the nurse. "A law enforcement officer will be here shortly, you can give them the details, yes?"

"Uh, sure," replied Leena, though she wasn't exactly excited about meeting with an officer, she was, after all, something of a runaway. Her worries were for naught however. The young man in the dark blue uniform asked her for a description of the man, and what had happened. When the officer bid her good night, Leena found herself alone in the lobby of the Pokecenter. Putting her back to the wall, she sat down cross-legged. Kenda hopped into her lap and immediately fell asleep, while Nax positioned himself lotus style next to Leena. 

_::How are you holding up Leena?::_ Nax's grumbling mind speech asked.

_::I'm tired, but I'll be alright. How 'bout you Nax?::_

_::I'll be good for several more hours, but I suggest we rest before leaving the city.::_

_::Sure, one more day couldn't hurt, but I wanna see if the kid's alright.:: _Nax nodded understandingly, and slowly, Leena's eyes drifted shut. 

Two hours later she was awakened by a light mental nudge from Nax. Opening her eyes, she nudged Kenda awake and stood to greet the young nurse she had met earlier.

"Hello," said the young lady, "My name is Illyena." The nurse offered her hand.

"I'm Leena, this is Nax and Kenda," Leena shook hands with Illyena, Nax bowed respectfully and Kenda gave a mewing sort of greeting. 

Illyena smiled at them and spoke. "The boy has a few broken ribs and is bruised in several places, he's going to recover, but it'll be a while, he's under some pretty heavy anesthesia right now."

"I'm glad to hear he'll be alright. I'm leaving tomorrow morning but I didn't want to go without knowing, thanks."

"You young trainers," Illyena shook her head smiling, "Well, shall I give him your name when he wakes up?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright, good night Leena, and take care of yourself, I'd hate to see someone who takes such good care of their monsters, get hurt."

Leena, Nax, and Kenda left the building for the mostly darkened streets of Cerulean City. It was a pleasantly quiet walk through the cool night interspaced with pools of light from streetlamps to the hostel they were staying at. Nodding at the person manning the desk, the three made their way to the small room where Leena collapsed on the bed, Kenda curled up beside her and Nax sat with his back against the door and relaxed himself unto sleep. 

~*~

"What happened to you?" asked the dark voice.

Jander shuddered, but answered in a formal and respectful voice. "I was attacked."

"By who?"

"A girl, and her Pokémon."

"Why did she attack you?"

Jander answered quietly, his eyes searching the floor.

"What was that?" sharp anger laced the question.

"I was tryin to get some money from a kid…" Jander knew the action would not be approved of.

"Despicable. You got what you deserved. But I am curious about this… 'girl'. You may leave now, your actions will be reported to Master Giovanni."

Quickly, Jander left; glad to have walls separating him and Master Myotis. That guy really creeped him out. 

~*~

Leena walked at a leisurely pace down the hard packed dirt road, letting the sun warm her. Nax, ever watchful, took point with Kenda tagging along playfully behind. They traveled the entire day without seeing anyone and made camp a ways from the road. As soon as things were set up, Nax and Leena began to go through basic kata, being a martial artist monster, Leena had asked for lessons, and Nax had readily agreed. In return, Leena was teaching Nax use of the Tonfa, he was learning incredibly quickly. The three trained together in battle maneuvers, Leena slowly learning the limits and advantages of feeding power to her companions. While this technique allowed for higher energy in her monsters, it also sapped her own strength. They trained until the pitiful fire Leena had built was their only light. 

Just as the three were about to settle into sleep, a shadowy figure entered the dimming ring of firelight. Instantly Leena had her tonfa drawn, Nax was in front of her in the somewhat flashy and wild Willtai fighting stance. In the back of her mind, Leena was aware of Kenda fading into the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" asked the girl in as forceful a voice as she could manage. Despite the adrenaline rush, the day's training had worn her out. The figure reached up and pulled back the hood of his black cloak and smiled. He was a handsome man, no more than thirty, black hair, dark eyes, creamy skin… handsome and cold. 

"My name is Myotis,"

"What do you want?"

"I want you, Leena." The man's smile was sending warning chills up and down her spine.

"I don't think so," _::Kenda, Quick Attack!::_ The dark garbed man stumbled forward, a shocked look on his face as Kenda plowed into him from behind. "I'm not goin' anywhere without a fight!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!" snarled the man. He flicked his hand and a large black demon like dog appeared. "Houndoom! Attack!" The creature leaped at Leena.

_::Nax, Flash Kick!::_

"Aye-Chop!" The devilish looking creature seemed somewhat surprised when Nax flipped, leg outstretched in and flashy looking but definitely effective kick, catching the other in the gut. The dog landed and was immediately on its feet, facing off against Nax. 

Myotis glared at Leena, "You are good for one so young, but not good enough." He quickly strode towards her, hands outstretched. Leena whirled her tonfa. 

_::Kenda…::_ Again the small brown furred creature sped out of the shadows of the forest in a Quick Attack.

"Not this time, Shadow Ribbons!" Streamers of darkness streamed from Myotis's fingers, connecting with Kenda and knocking her to the ground with a whimper. 

At the same time, Leena charged forward and swung at the dark man. His form seemed to ooze out of the way and Leena over balanced. Something hard struck her across the back of her head. Vision left her, the only link to the real world was in her connection with her companions. Nax was tiring, his opponent, while not as clever, was definitely more powerful. Kenda was struggling to her feet.

_::Kenda, Nax, run!::_ And she knew no more. 

~*~

The first thing she noticed was that she was cut off from Kenda and Nax. That frightening thought quite nearly sent her into a state of panic. However, just because she couldn't sense them didn't mean that they weren't alive. And if they were, panicking wouldn't let her avenge them. Slowly, carefully, she opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around. She was in a typical prison cell, a pallet covering the hard concrete floor rested in one corner, a pitcher of water sat next to a door in the vertical bars. Standing, she stretched and checked herself for any injuries. She was sore in several spots, and had a few bruises, but that was it. Slowly, she began to move into the movements of the first kata Nax had taught her. As she came to the end, her eyes closed, body and mind relaxed, she felt eyes on her. Ignoring them for the moment, she finished and settled herself into a half lotus position on the floor. 

"Interesting. Where did you learn that Leena?" that cold voice unmistakably belonged to Myotis. 

Opening her eyes she glared at him.

"I'm merely curious." When Leena continued to remain silent, Myotis continued. "I have captured your machop, a well trained creature. Unfortunately you're little eevee got away." He looked off into the distance, apparently thinking hard. "I have a request of you Leena. I want you to join us."

"Join who?" she spat.

"Team Rocket of course."

"Team Rocket? Hah, Ash Ketchum beat you guys into nothingness years ago!"

"Hmm, yes. He certainly put a crimp in out operations, but we are still around. And growing stronger with each passing day."

"And what makes you think I'll join you?"

"There are several benefits to Team Rocket. Like not being our enemy. And one such as you would rise quickly in the ranks."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Myotis smiled. "I'll give you time to think on it." And with that he left. 

She had to find a way out of here. She had to… And with a great yawn, she clumsily found her way to the thin pallet and sank into sleep.

~*~

There were two awarenesses. One was quite solid, strong, and trapped. The strong one, at this point, was unable to do anything more than be aware and reassure. The wild one though… the wild one was coming for her.

Leena ran through the forest, small paws thumping silently on the undergrowth, ears pricked for any sound that may be hostile, nose catching the scents… pidgey… caterpie… human. The sent of one who was relaxed, or perhaps bored. Carefully, Leena approached and found a young man dressed in a black uniform bearing a scarlet R on the left breast. The human was asleep. Easily she passed the young man, but cautiously. She was in enemy territory now. In the distance, she could make out a large low building, and her senses picked up more humans. These ones were alert. Keeping to the shadows she slipped silently through their paced perimeter and up to the building. She couldn't get in the way humans did, but perhaps…

Trotting silently around the building, she quickly found a window close to the ground that was slightly open. Peering in carefully she found that it led to a hallway, dimly lit. Smoothly she slipped in and began walking down the hall. Turning a corner she came to a set of stairs going down. She was going the right way. Down, and down, and down… After a time longer than she would have expected, she finally came to an end to the steps. As there was only one way to go, Leena went.

She passed a room, and though it wasn't the room of her final destination, she paused. The other was in there. The strong one. Slowly, Leena peered around the room. No one was there and so she entered and quickly began looking around. There, a red and white sphere, no different than any of the others around it, but somehow she knew. A few agile leaps later she was on the shelf, knocking the sphere to the ground where it bounced and came to a rest. Jumping down next to it, Leena batted at it experimentally, trying to figure out how to open it. There was the sound of footsteps, and Leena looked up to see a dark garbed man smiling down at her.

~*~

Leena sat up, gasping. Myotis was gonna get Kenda. Franticly she threw herself at the bars, yelling incoherently, trying desperately to get to her beloved companions. Dimly she was aware of some guardsmen bearing the scarlet R entering her cell and restraining her. Somewhere in her periphery, there was the sense of being damaged as volts of electricity were pumped into her. Darkness again overcame her and she again found herself in the body of her eevee companion. Myotis was causally walking towards her as she scampered around the room avoiding him. In his hand he held one of those balls. The strong one was still on the floor, several feet away. Leena reached deep inside herself to a reserve of power she'd been trained to use at the school.

_::Free Nax and get out of here.::_

_::I don't know how to open the ball. And I'm not leaving without you.::_

_::I'll show you how to open it…::_

"Ee-Vee!" Myotis was thrown off guard a bit, but the Quick Attack hadn't been aimed at him. Instead, the small brown creature dived for the pokeball and with a deft manipulation of its paws, a fully rested and quite angry Machop appeared in a flash of white light.

"Haa-Chop!" Leena and Nax concentrated together… focused their powers on the technique… A blueish ball of energy erupted from Nax's outstretched hands and connected with Myotis's chest. The dark man went down and stayed down. Grabbing a backpack off a counter, Nax and Kenda ran down the hall to where they knew she was.

_::We're coming, Leena.:: _

The hard voice of Nax reassured her and she opened her eyes, her body feeling, for the first time, the pain the guards had inflicted on her. They were currently standing in the open doorway laughing roughly. The laughter trailed off a bit as she staggered to her feet.

"What the…" 

And then Nax and Kenda were on them, rendering them unconscious before they knew what had hit them. Leena started towards them, but staggered and would have fallen if Nax hadn't caught her. Easily he lifted her in his arms and the trio headed for the stairs. But much commotion was coming from that direction, many pairs of feet heading towards them, shouted voices. 

_::We're trapped.::_

_::There's gotta be a way outta here, Nax.::_

_::I'm open to suggestions Little One.::_

_::Perhaps we can hide,::_ answered Kenda as she turned to go further down the hall.

_::All three of us?::_

_::It's the best chance we've got.::_

The three figures, one being carried, hurried down the hall, Kenda looking for an appropriate place to hide. They passed several containment cells and some storage rooms. The next room seemed to be a lab of some sort. Looking quickly around, Kenda found a rack with several small vials containing a reddish liquid.

_::Nax, close and barricade the door,::_ ordered the eevee as she trotted over to the counter and jumped up onto it. Nax set Leena carefully down on an examining table and began to move heavy filing cases in front of the door. Sniffing carefully at the vials, Kenda smiled. Healing potions, those almost magical concoctions that accelerated the healing factors of one's body. As soon as there was sufficient number of heavy things blocking the door, Nax approached Kenda and the vials of liquid.

_::What do ya think, Nax?::_

Picking one up, the machop examined it carefully, _::Definitely a healing potion. I'll see if I can get her to drink it.::_ Nax approached to where Leena was lying on the table and gently lifted her head, placing the lip of the vial to her mouth.

_::Drink, Leena, drink…::_ sent Kenda. 

Slowly Nax poured the contents of the potion down her throat and she drank reflexively. 

_::There, she should be fine in a few minutes,::_ noted Nax as someone began to pound on the door. _::Well, now what?::_

_::Bring 'em on, we can take 'em::_ Kenda growled menacingly, glaring at the blocked portal.

_::I don't think we can fight off the whole base::_

_::Definitely not,::_ added Leena. Both monsters turned to look at her as she gingerly sat up and looked around. _::It's me they want.::_

_::No! Leena you can't give yourself up.::_

_::I don't plan to, Kenda. But like Nax said we can't fight them all off.::_

Just then a deafening explosion knocked the hastily erected barricade aside and several black garbed Team Rocket members entered the room accompanied by their Pokémon. The one in the lead pointed a shiny silvery gun at her. Leena stiffened at the site of the metal contraption. Firearms were rare and expensive, whoever was funding Rocket had both the money and resources to produce and use the destructive weapons. 

"Master Myotis wants a word with you, girl."

Quite slowly and deliberately, Leena secured her belt bearing her weapons to her waist and slung her backpack over one shoulder.

"Lead the way," she responded putting as much confidence into the comment as she could. The three were led by the large group of grim looking Rocket members through the hallways of their base. After several minutes, they came to an officious looking room with a few chairs and another door, that Leena assumed lead to Myotis's office. The Rocket with the gun rapped sharply on the door.

"Send her in," Myotis's cold voice came through the door. The Rocket opened the door and waved the three in with his gun.

"You've put up quite a fight, Leena," the pale man's office was dimly lit, no windows, and uncomfortably warm. 

"Gee thanks."

"This is the final time I will make the offer Leena."

_::On the count of three…::_

"Stuff is Myotis."

_::One…::_

"You'll whish you hadn't said that, Leena."

_::Two…::_

"It's not wise to make enemies out of Team Rocket."

_::Three!::_

The three moved at once. Leena, tonfa whirling, swung at Myotis who dodged that blow only to be struck by a viscous right cross from Nax, and Quick Attack in the gut from Kenda. The evil man was on the ground, gasping for air and reaching for one of the pokeballs at his belt. 

"Houndoom!" he shouted throwing the ball in the air where I opened in a flash of light. 

"Draa-joon!" As the devilish hound materialized, Nax struck it with a flaming uppercut.

"Ee-vee!" Again Kenda curled herself into a Quick Attack and struck the dog. 

Myotis was standing up and Leena launched herself at him, tonfa whirling. Myotis may have been a decent trainer and Master of the Dark Element, but he was no hand-to-hand fighter. A particularly hard swing caught the man in the wrist and a sickening crack informed her that it had been broken. As Myotis clutched at his damaged wrist, Leena sent another strike at his head. He crumpled to the ground and didn't move. 

Kenda and Nax had the houndoom backed into a corner when the door burst open. That same gun-toting villain appearing in the doorway. The houndoom, taking advantage of the distraction, leapt at Nax, but the martial artist was ready and used the dog's momentum to throw him at the intruder. The gun went skittering across the floor, right towards Leena. 

Picking up the firearm, she pointed it at the dog and the Rocket member. "You," she said in a commanding voice to the human. "Don't move. Nax, get this dog's pokeball." Nax did so and handed the sphere to Leena. "Recall!" she shouted and the houndoom was summoned, growling menacingly, back into the red and white ball. 

"Now, stand up." The man did as he was told, glaring at Leena and her monsters. 

"You'll never escape, girl," the man sneered. A sound from behind her was all that alerted her to he blast that knocked her against the wall. The weapon falling from her hands. Opening her eyes and shaking her head to clear her vision, Leena found Myotis glowing with an impossible black light, Nax facing him, fists raised, Kenda rushing towards her, and the Rocket member charging Nax from behind. All this was flashed before her eyes in one instant, and the next she had reacted. She was never certain just what had made her make the decision she had. 

A red and white sphere flew through the air and struck Myotis in the head. There was a flash, a shout of panic, and Myotis was gone, a wildly bouncing pokeball in his place. Finally after a few moments, it stopped. Nobody moved. The Rocket stared in horror, Leena stared in fascination. 

Suddenly the Rocket jumped up and headed for the door, but Kenda was quicker and tripped the man who landed with a thud. Nax grabbed him and slammed him against the wall once, then let him fall to the floor, unconscious.

_::Whoa,::_ Kenda said quietly.

_::I think it's time to leave,::_ added Nax. 

"Yeah," Leena replied out loud and somewhat distractedly. "Let me pick up a few things first." First she grabbed the pistol, then searched the Rocket member and found two box like items that looked to be of the same material as the gun, then she took the belt and holster he had carried the weapon on. Then she moved to the pokeball containing Myotis. 

_::Should we take him with us?::_ asked Kenda.

_::I'd rather not,::_ responded Nax.

_::You're right, I don't want to be anywhere near him. But…::_ Taking out her pokedex, Leena pointed it at the pokeball.

Myotis Thenguard, Dark Pokémon Master

Number:                                ???

Type:                                Dark

Species:                                Human

Height:                                5' 11"

Weight:                                145 lbs

Level:                                5

Dark Pokémon Masters are able to control the absence of light and manipulate it to perform various tasks including, but not limited to, battle. Myotis is quite adept at training Dark and Fire type Pokémon. 

"Wow, this thing is really advanced," whispered Leena. "Thank you Professor Oak." She smiled and looked up at her companions. "Let's get out of here."

The base was in chaos, and the three found it easy to slip out of the secret compound and into the forest. They kept moving all through the night and half of the next day before arriving at Pewter City where they took a room at the local hostel and promptly fell to sleep. 


	3. One Thing Leads to Another

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the concept, commercialization, or copyright of Pokémon. Nintendo, Gamefreak and perhaps others I am unaware of, do. I do, however, own a couple of the games and several of the collectable figures. Those subjects in this story that I do own include but are not limited to; Leena Adi, Kenda, Nax, the concept of the Elemental shift, and Flint Redlen. _

**_Warning:_**_ Some violence, but no more than you might expect from a fanfic based upon a game whose core feature is turn based combat. _

**_Notes:_**_ This story takes place a week after Leena arrives in Pewter City after escaping the Rocket compound. As was noted last time, this fanfiction is based off the games not the show. If you've got any questions and/or comments, e-mail me at Randelm@hotmail.com. _

**One Thing Leads to Another**

The life of a Trainer is never boring

Leena faced her opponent across the gym floor, the belt containing her weapons was not securely around her waist and made for something of an uncomfortable absence. Slung on her back was her backpack containing a few healing potions, the only legal equipment in the bout. At her side, Kenda, her eevee, sat waiting. Nax, her machop sat lotus style behind her, waiting his turn. Taking a deep breath, she signaled her readiness. 

"This is a two pokemon match, when all of a trainer's pokemon are defeated, they loose the match. This is a badge match. Introducing first, trying for her first badge, Leena Adi." The announcer's voice echoed through the sparsely filled gym stands, to scattered applause. Leena had spent the past week in Pewter City awaiting her chance to try for the Boulder Badge. As this was her first try and she was an unknown, it made sense that not many people had shown up. 

"And introducing the Pewter City Gym Leader, Flint Redlen!" The applause was definitely more enthusiastic for the town's Gym leader. "On the count of three, begin the battle. One… Two… Three!"

"Geodude, go!" shouted Flint. The Gym Leader threw a pokéball into the air and with a flash, a grey boulder sporting muscled arms and a focused expression appeared. 

_::This is gonna be tough, Kenda, Rock types are hard to hurt with normal attacks… sure you wanna go first?::_ Leena asked her companion.

_::Absolutely, no problem.::_ While Kenda's confidence was endearing, it did worry Leena some. 

_::Alright, hit and run tactics, don't try to face this guy down.::_ The conversation had taken not more than half a second and as the geodude charged her position, Leena reacted. "Kenda! I choose you!" Flinging her arm out at a fifteen-degree angle to the horizon and pointing, she sent a mental command to her pokémon. The small brown furred eevee shot through the air avoiding the geodude's clumsy charge. 

For the next several minutes Kenda sped from place to place avoiding the attacks aimed her way and striking her enemy whenever she could. The boulder monster, while not heavily damaged, was obviously irritated. Suddenly, in a move surprisingly quick for a creature mad of rock, it sprang forward and gripped Kenda in one rough hand. 

"The eevee has finally been caught by Flint's geodude. It's obvious that Miss Adi made a poor decision in choosing monsters, it was only a matter of time…" 

Leena ignored the announcer and concentrated on her friend. _::Kenda! Hang on!::_

_::Power, Leena… I need power…::_

The young trainer focused and began feeding the eevee power. Though she had her eyes closed, she witnessed the entire spectacle that took place on the gym floor. Kenda began to glow faintly and then the glow flashed into a blinding brilliance that caused the geodude to let go. When all could see again, a slick, finely furred, blue quadruped stood facing a wary geodude. Kenda sat sedately, cleaning her right forepaw. 

"My goodness folks! That eevee has just transformed into a vaporeon without the benefit of a waterstone and in the middle of battle! This is amazing, apparently Miss Adi knew what she was doing after all…" The announcer's voice was excited, as were the voices of those making up the minimal crowd. 

_::Kenda?::_

_::The one and only.::_ affirmed the vaporeon. The mind voice was definitely recognizable as Kenda's but there was a slight overtone, a layer of cool, calculating confidence. 

_::But… how?::_

_::We can discuss that later, my friend, now we need to concentrate on winning this duel.::_

Taking advantage of Flint's confusion and his monster's inactivity, Leena began shouting commands. "Acid Armor!" A shimmering liquid flowed from Kenda and quickly surrounded her then disappeared leaving an invisible skintight armor. 

"Rock Throw!" Flint had recovered and the geodude began flinging melon-sized rocks at Kenda. The vaporeon dodged, but slower than she should have, despite the transformation, she was still tired, and hurt from the geodude's crushing grip. 

"Waterfall!" Kenda closed her eyes, her form shimmered and then she leapt into the air. In the wake of her leap a shimmering sheet of water appeared and rushed towards the geodude who was to slow to dodge. Landing lightly on her feet, Kenda turned to face her opponent and again sat down, feigning indifference. 

_::We've almost got him, Leena,::_ even Kenda's mind voice was tired. 

_::You're doin great Kenda, hang in there.::_

Again Flint's monster began to throw rocky projectiles at Kenda. This time, she didn't move fast enough. One of the rocks struck her in the chest. Her invisible armor shimmered through the spectrum and the rock bounced to he floor half eaten away by the acid, but the vaporeon was still pushed back. As the geodude moved in for another attack, Kenda countered with an incredible blast of water that threw the bolder monster to the feet of his trainer. 

Gently, Flint bent and began examining his monster, then signaled to the officials. 

"Flint's geodude has been defeated. One point to Leena Adi," came the announcement. The crowd applauded, and Leena smiled. Her smile faded however, as Flint announced his next pokémon. 

"Onix! Go!" The large, snakelike rock monster towered several feet over all others in the room and Leena and Kneda stared up at it in awe and not a little bit of fear. 

_::I can still win,::_ announced Kenda suddenly. _::I'm water, he's rock, I can beat him.::_

_::I don't think so,::_ countered Leena.

_::What? Why not?::_

_::Kenda, you're too drained, I'm taking you out.::_

_::No, you can't do that!::_ the calm that Kenda had acquired upon change into a vaporeon wavered a bit. 

_::I'm sorry, but I don't want you hurt. A badge isn't worth it.::_

_::You know Leena is right, Little One,::_ added Nax, _::You wouldn't last one attack.::_

Kenda visibly sighed, but nodded her acceptance as Leena stepped forward before the onix could attack. The crowd's confusion turned to an appreciative applause as Kenda conceded the field awarding Flint a point and Nax took her place. Glancing at her opponent, Leena thought she caught a smile of approval. 

Nax took to the fight with great energy, catching the onix off guard a bit with the seemingly wild Willtai style and scoring several hits before the other could retaliate. The onix thrust its head forward _::Flash Kick!::_ and Nax caught him with the back flip maneuver. 

Sensing that Flint had caught on to her machop's proficiency in the Willtai style, Leena issued a silent command to switch to the much more efficient and orderly Ryuken style. Again thrown off by the switch, the onix over anticipated and opened himself up for a strong Ki Bolt. 

Leena wiped sweat from her forehead. She was beginning to tire and felt that Nax was as well. Having used two of his most powerful attacks had drained them both. Again the onix lashed out and this time he sent the machop sprawling. 

Leena reached into her backpack to retrieve a healing potion, but Nax's mental voice stopped her.

_::Save them, Leena. Save them for when we'll really need them. This battle is lost.::_

Sighing her frustration, Leena signaled a yield and Flint recalled his onix back to his pokéball.

"At a score of two to one, Flint wins!" The small crowd was on its feet applauding a well fought battle, and after a few minutes, began to file onto the gym to give their congratulations and to begin training for the day. 

Leena helped Nax to his feet and turned to pick up Kenda. As the vaporeon leaped into Leena's arms, she shimmered and was once again an eevee. Before she could question the furry creature, she heard Flint clear his throat behind her. Turning, she found the Rock Trainer had his hand extended. Leena fumbled for a bit, but both arms were full with Kenda. Giving a sheepish grin, she bowed instead. 

Flint smiled and bowed as well. "Well fought, Trainer Leena. I must say, I've never seen or even heard of an eevee changing the way yours just did. I'm curious to know how she managed to do that."

"Actually, so am I," replied Leena with a short laugh. Glancing down at the subject of the conversation she saw that Kenda had fallen asleep.

"Well, I suppose we'll both have to wait for answers," Flint laughed good-naturedly. "And you," the Gym Leader turned to Nax, "I'm impressed with your knowledge of the Willtai and Ryuken styles. You, my friend, have more flexibility in your style than most fighting pokémon I know." Nax bowed modestly at the complement. 

Flint backed up a pace and looked the three over. "Practice hard, do what you've been doing, and you'll go far. Waiting period between Badge bouts is two months. I expect to see you again." And with that he turned and left.

~*~

Two days later, Leena found herself traveling south, away from Pewter City. She was once again in forest, but a light forest that allowed plenty of sunlight to reach the floor. Though the trip for Leena and her two companions was technically silent, it was far from conversation-less. 

_::So what you're telling me is that you didn't know you could do it, but you know how?::_ Leena was making sure she had the story straight.

_::That's right, it just takes a lot of energy.::_ For once, Kenda was not scampering about the road at whatever caught her attention, and was instead trotting by Leena's side, perfectly serious.

_::And you can transform into any of the Eevee-loutions?::_

_::Well… I think so. I guess we won't really know until we try.::_

"Hmm…" Leena mused aloud, _::Tonight then, we could try tonight during the training exercises, yes?::_

_::Sounds good to me.::_ And then the eevee succumbed to temptation and scampered off after piece of leaf that had been caught on the wind. 

Leena watched her, still deep in though when Nax intruded upon her musings. _::Why didn't you tell Flint about Myotis, and about trapping him in a pokéball?::_

Taken a bit aback, Leena blinked and thought for a moment before she responded. _::Do you really think he would have believed me? 'A Dark Master captured me and my pokémon and he says that he's part of Team Rocket, but I trapped him in a pokéball and got away.' Sounds farfetched even to me.::_

_::Those who attain rank of Gym Leader tend to have an accepting frame of mind.::_

_::Perhaps…::_ For a while neither said anything, watching Kenda deftly climbing a tree in order to inspect a ripe red berry.

After a while, Nax spoke again, _::Why do you still carry it, Leena?::_

Clamping down on her acerbic retort, Leena decided to play innocent instead. _::What are you talking about?::_

_::You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't forget that it's much more difficult to lie mind to mind.::_

_::I wasn't lying… just avoiding the question.::_ Nax simply looked at her as the walked side by side. _::Alright, alright… I carry it because it makes me feel safe.::_

_::You've got me, Kenda and your own training in the martial arts, what do you need that pistol for?::_

_::It's rough out her, I want every advantage I can get. Besides, martial arts aren't everything…::_

_::Any fool can pull a trigger, Leena. Martial arts takes discipline and training.::_

_::Gunfighting is an art too. Come on Nax, you read up on it with me at the Pewter Library. Quick Draw, Gunslinging, The Fall, positioning, aim, wind…::_

Their argument was cut short by sounds of metal scraping on metal and guttural shouts. Leena stopped suddenly as did Kenda who was still in lower tree branches and Nax by her side. With a simple thought it was agreed to check on the situation. Leena patted the slight bulge at the small of her back that was the holstered gun, then drew her tonfa and began her careful way through the spaced trees, Nax off to her left and Kenda above her in the cover of the foliage. 

At a break in the trees, the three found the cause of the disturbance. Two insectoid creatures were dueling in the tall grass. The shorter of the two, a green creature with two scythe like arms, leapt into the air, leaving a trail of images and projecting images forward, making it impossible to tell which was the real one. As it came down, it swung its scythe like arms at its taller red opponent. 

Somehow the red creature was able to tell which of the images was its real enemy and just before it would have been decapitated, it leapt backwards. The illusory images of the green one dissolved and the red one snapped its two scissor like claws weaving them back and forth, almost making it appear to have three heads due to the black and yellow markings on the pincers. 

"My goodness…" muttered Leena as she watched the two creatures dueling. Moving carefully so as not to disturb the creatures, Leena drew here pokédex and pointed it at the green creature. 

Scyther

Number: 123

Type: Bug/Flying

Species: Mantis

Height: 4' 11"

Weight: 123 lbs

With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one of it. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective colors make it invisible.

Taking a moment to scan the information, Leena then turned the device to the red one.

Scizor

Number: 212

Type: Bug/Steel

Species: Scissors

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 260 lbs

It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads. Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature.

_::Are you going to try to capture them, Leena,::_ asked Nax in his rumbling mind voice.

_::Of course she is,::_ replied Kenda in a mock condescending tone, _::Good as I am, she still needs more pokémon. After all she got you didn't she?::_

Ignoring Kenda's rib, Nax directed his comment to Leena, _::Yes, I suppose you do need to fill out your ranks a bit more considering you've got such an egomaniac quadruped with you.::_

There was a soft mental growling in response answered by Nax's deep chuckle. Smiling slightly, Leena reached into her backpack and removed to pokéballs. _::Alright guys, they've been fighting each other for a while now, so they should be worn out and unable to escaped the pokéballs, but I'll need you to be ready in case I need back up.::_ Receiving agreement from the two of them, Leena stalked as best she could towards the creatures. 

The scizor seemed to have gained the advantage in the battle and thrust with his left pincer, cracking the chest of the scyther's exoskeleton a bit and knocking the green insect to the ground. Just as the scizor was about to thrust again, Leena leapt with a shout from where she'd been hiding only three feet away. Startled, the scizor took a step back, staring at Leena in confusion. Wasting no time, Leena flung a pokéball at the pokémon, and then immediately at the scyther still on the ground. 

Two bright flashes of light later, the insectoid pokémon were gone and in there place were two red and white spheres that wobbled a bit before coming to rest. 

"Yes!" Leena broke the sudden silence of the forest and quickly scooped up the captured pokémon. 

_::Congratulations Leena, a well thought out double catch,::_ commended Nax.

_::Yeah, way to go, Leena!::_ added Kenda. 

That evening, after dinner, Leena decided to try and talk with her new pokémon. Standing in a clear space next to the road, she released the pokémon from their pokéballs. The two bipedal insectoids appeared facing her. 

"Hello," she greeted them verbally, "My name is Leena…" Before she could get any farther, the two turned to each other and immediately began fighting. The scyther had gotten its left scythe hooked into the scizor's back and was fiercely slashing with the other, while the scizor was snapping with both pincers at the scyther's torso. Panicked, Leena could only stare.

_::Order them to stop!::_ Nax's mind voice shouted at her, jarring her from her inactivity, _:: They are not powerful enough to ignore a direct command from their Trainer!::_

"Stop!" Leena shouted, "I order you to stop fighting each other immediately!" 

Instantly the two froze and slowly disentangled themselves. Both were obviously fairly badly injured. Leena used her pokédex to assess their injuries further. Several cuts, incredibly battered, and exhausted. 

Sighing in exasperation, Leena began digging through her backpack looking for the healing potions she'd saved on Nax's advice. Retrieving the vials, Leena straightened and turned back to the creatures who were glaring at each other. 

"Now, I'm going to have each of you drink one of these potions and then were are going to sit and talk like civilized beings. Understood?"

The two nodded grudgingly and Leena handed out the vials, which the two downed quickly. They soon began to look better as the pseudo magic went to work putting them back together. 

"Sit," Leena ordered and the two sat, looking directly at her, now ignoring each other. Leena sat as well and Kenda quickly lay in her lap. Nax stood behind Leena and slightly to her right, his arms crossed, his small stature countered by the deep scowl in his expression. 

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, my name is Leena. This," she indicated the eevee snuggled in her lap, "Is Kenda, and the machop behind me, is Nax." Leena paused for a bit but received no response, verbal or otherwise. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "As should be obvious, I am a pokémon Trainer. I wish to be friend as well as your trainer if you'll let me."

The sun was finally below the horizon and the sky was quickly darkening from blue to purple and then to black speckled with points of light. The campfire crackled merrily. Leena waited several moments for a response. Receiving none, she pursed her lips and said, "I see. Well then, I am going to sleep, I suggest you two do the same, we've a long day of training ahead of us. And no fighting, if either of you cause any trouble, I'll put you back in the pokéballs."

_::Nax, you got first watch?::_

_::No problem Leena.::_

And the young trainer went to sleep, plans for the next day running through her head.

~*~

Nax and Leena greeted the morning sun with a simple kata, bowing to the east as the first rays touched the clearing next to the road where they'd made camp. Kenda watched them as she always did, while doing her own stretches and limbering up for the promised 'long day of training'. 

_::Alright, Nax, I want you to find out what kind of fighting these two know and begin running them through the hardest kata you know. Be strict. Kenda, you and I are gonna experiment with your changing abilities as we didn't get to it last night. Alright?::_

_::Sounds good,::_ replied Kenda. Nax merely nodded.

The scyther and scizor had begun to wake and both stood as Leena approached. "Good morning. First for today, Nax here is going to feel you out, find out what you know and what you need to work on. You will obey him as you would me, understood?" The two nodded and Nax stepped forward to take charge of the training session. 

Leena turned her attention to Kenda. _::Alright, we know you can change into a vaporeon, shall we start with that?::_

_::Yeah, I think it would be easiest to start with something I've already done.::_

Leena and Kenda sat on the soft grass facing each other. Closing her eyes, Leena reached out mentally to her friend. Leena could feel Kenda reaching for her as well and after only a moment, the two were linked. All that could be seen was darkness, all that could be felt was nothing. And then, a spot of light, a blue light that grew steadily larger until it engulfed the void.

_::The life bringer, the beginning of all that is. A clear cool place resplendent with the life that it bears, gleaming with light in the upper reaches. Down, down through the layers. Dark and cold, and yet still there is life, an energy of anticipation. Back to the light and along the surface to where the cold gets colder, almost too cold to breath… and still, there is life. Air begins to move, move fast, the blue turns dark and mixes with gray, light flashes, sound rumbles, air howls. When it is over, there is still the life bringer. There will always be the life bringer. Drop by drop by drop by precious drop. Placid or Angry, falling or flying. Always the life bringer.::_

They felt the energy building in them, slowly at first, then building quickly until there was no choice but to focus it.

Leena felt a cool breeze and a slight mist wash over her. Opening her eyes, she found Kenda, again in the form of a vaporeon. The white frill like mantel between her sharp ears, the thin layer of smooth slick blue fur, the glossy black eyes, all glistened and sparkled in the sun. 

Leena tried to speak and had to swallow before she could make her voice work. "Kenda?" she asked aloud. "You all right?"

_::I am fine Leena. This is a most interesting experience.::_ Again, Kenda's voice had taken on a calmer mannerism. 

Looking around, Leena found the scyther and scizor sparing. What was supposed to be practice looked a bit too rough for Leena's tastes, but Nax was right there acting as referee, and even though Nax was a full two feet shorter than either of them, Leena trusted Nax's judgment in such things. 

_::How is it going?::_ Leena sent to Nax.

_::Slowly.::_ And then Nax's attention was taken up by separating the two combatants as they got too rough. 

_::Well then,::_ Leena turned back to Kenda, _::What shall we try next?:: _

_::Electricity.::_ the vaporeon responded immediately. 

Leena nodded as Kenda closed her eyes, the air around Kenda wavered for a moment and then she was again an eevee. 

_::Ready?::_ asked Leena. Kenda nodded and again the two reached for each other, caught hold, and held on. 

The nothingness surrounded them. Despite all that is, was, and will be, this is a constant. Nothing is constant. And then, in a flash of light, a sound perceived only in the innermost of one's self, nothing was chased away, and something replaced it. 

_::Energy. All is Energy— matter, emotion, action, inaction, life. A place where the air is thin, but charged, in bursts, seemingly random, but planned for spontaneity, flashes of energy bring new light, new brilliance to what is happening. In the dark soothing grayness, again energy gathers, and in its most popular form. Striking again and again, seen before it's heard, flashing and rumbling. Always there is energy, whether it acts or waits, sparking others to act, creating the first licking red heat that reaches for the stars and yet never shall it touch. Energy is all and all is energy.::_

The smell of ozone, the feel of the hair on her neck and arms rising… Leena opened her eyes. Before her sat a creature with long dark yellow fur that pulled together in points by the electricity that arced across its body. The white ruff around its neck was likewise gathered in points. Its muzzle was slightly longer, its entire body built in a manner that suggest speed and movement, but altered only slightly from its original, smaller brown form. Her eyes were open only a few moments when they were snapped shut against her will.

Somewhat panicked, Leena reached for her friend, but was unable to move physically. _::Kenda? Are you alright?::_

_::I am, what about you Leena?::_

_::I think I'm getting scared. Can we stop this?::_

_::I don't think so, I've already tried.:: _ This time, her voice was faster than normal, charged. 

Leena forced her eyes open again, taking in the facts that the sun was setting on her right, someone had built a fire to her left and she and Kenda were in the positions they had started in this morning. Again Leena's eyes were snapped shut and all she could feel was the warmth of the fire on her left. The fire, there was nothing but the fire.

_::At once the provider and the destroyer. Heat, warmth, pain, passion. Heat is central to creation. Warmth is central to comfort. Pain is central to life. Passion is central to life. Red heat, burning, licking, crackling, consuming. Always consuming. Casting shadows on the wall. What is wild cannot be tamed entirely, for in its heart it is always wild. Wild to see what is, be what is. Caught up in the heat of the moment, that which is, eventually is not. Deep in the earth, where live the crystals creatures covet and such crystals can be squeezed for their juices and pared like delicacies, the heat makes solids, molten. Here, all runs with the warmth and passion of life.::_

Before her sat a creature, red of fur, light orange cream of mantel, her tail flared behind her upon the ground and heat rising from her making the night air waver. The campfire had gone out, but somewhere, there was a presence, more than one who watched over her and her friend. The only light came from the moon straight overhead. The moon, there was only the moon and darkness. 

_::In the shadows, the moving shadows. You whish to know what is constant? Lightlessness is constant. The comfort of the shadow as it hides you from that which would destroy you. The shadow is not the evilness, nor the goodness nor even the balance of the heart or the mind or the soul. It simply is. In the place without light much goes on that is not known and what is not know is feared. Is always feared. It is in the shadows of the mind that creativity can take off, and create much that was never conceived because it was unknown and feared. There is much life in the shadow. The shadows, always moving, always present, always feared.::_

One full rotation— light was rising to her left and yet all she could see was the black-coated creature before her. Red eyes gleamed in that dark face covered with short thin, slick fur. The yellow marks upon the black body glowed with an eerie light. The light of the sun.

_::The light of the mind and that which the mind brings to the light. The mind is all, without the mind, nothing could be that was independent. Without that which is independent, nothing changes, and without change, all dies. The power of the mind is strong, stronger than the power of the flesh. With the mind, creatures lived longer by bringing the moisture to them instead of waiting for it, by creating the heat, harnessing the energy, exploring the shadows. All interacts, and the mind controls it all. Nothing is constant? All is constant, and behind it all is the power of the mind.::_

In her mind's eye sat a feline creature with a divided tail, a gem set in her forehead, coated in dark purple fur. Her eyes were bright, as though they carried the sun. 

Leena gasped, her eyes flying open. The day was bright and cloudless. Before her, Kenda was sitting, staring at her. Leena tried to stand but found her muscles to cramped to move and somewhere distant, she cried out in pain. The pain caused a grayish brown fuzz to invade her vision. When she was again aware of her surroundings, she was laying on her blanket, someone was massaging her tortured muscles, slowly allowing her to relax, and snuggled up next to her was a small brown furred creature, sleeping contentedly. After only a few moments, Leena followed Kenda's example and fell to sleep. 

~*~

When Leena finally awoke, it was a new morning. She was dressed in only the shorts and light shirt she normally wore to bed and covered by her blanket. Nearby she could hear the sounds of something cooking soon accompanied by the smells. Sitting up and looking around, she saw Nax watching over the cooking bread and vegetables while Kenda watched the scizor and scyther performing kata. 

As soon as Nax saw Leena was awake, he piled some food on a plate and brought it to her.

_::How do you feel, Leena?::_ he asked, concern evident in his voice.

_::Hungry,::_ she replied. As she began shoveling the food into her mouth, she became thankful of the ability to converse without physical speech. _::How long was out?::_

_::You and Kenda began meditating two days ago. You collapsed yesterday afternoon. Kenda woke up about an hour before you did this morning. I watched her transform… it was truly amazing.::_

Leena nodded conveying without words her agreement and showing Nax what it was like. Finishing her food slower than she had started, Kenda changed subjects. _::So, what are they like?::_ she asked, indicating he insectoids.

_::I haven't been able to get a whole lot out of them. At one time, they were good friends, perhaps even lovers,::_ Leena raised an eyebrow slightly at this, _::but they began fighting trying to prove which was better. Then she transformed into a scizor and he felt betrayed. Now they fight to hurt each other. They seemed to have calmed a bi,t though they still dislike each other.::_

_::What about how they fight?::_

_::It's a style I know but haven't mastered, called Kensae. Kensae is centered around blade combat, they are quite proficient.::_

_::Have they said anything about me?::_

Nax's brows drew together a bit and he scratched the middle of the three ridges on his head. _::At first, they seemed to thoroughly dislike you and had absolutely no respect. They said you had no signs of being even a mediocre Trainer.::_

_::You mean badges?::_

_::Exactly. However, after your session with Kenda, I think they're a bit more impressed. Though they still don't seem to like you.::_

Leena sighed, _::Has everyone eaten?::_

_::Yes.::_

_::Alright, let me get dressed and then round everyone up, today, we travel.::_

In short order, Leena had her equipment gathered and stowed in her pack, as her monsters did whatever it was they needed to do in order to be ready to leave the campsite. 

_::Mornin, Leena,::_ greeted Kenda.

_::Good morning, Kenda. How are you feeling?::_

_::Pretty good actually, I think it's gonna be a lot easier to Shift now.::_

Leena nodded and approached her newest monsters. "Good morning," she greeted them. They nodded at her but didn't respond otherwise. Sighing, she checked to make sure everyone was ready, then checked on her weapons, the tonfa at either hip and pistol at her back, then began walking down the road.

Nax immediately took point as usual with Kenda in the treetops and the scizor behind and slightly to her right, the scyther disappeared into the trees ahead of them in scout position. 

Somewhat surprised at their taking up positions, Leena cocked her head at the scizor, though got no response. _::Nax, did you tell them what positions to take?::_

_::No, when I informed them that they would be walking and not riding in pokéballs, they told me what positions they wanted to take.:: _he gave a mental shrug_, ::At least they're getting into the swing of things.::_

After about an hour of traveling, Leena was addressed by a hissing mind voice that was unfamiliar though she knew instantly who it was. _::Trainer Leena, another Trainer approaches. Shall I return?::_

_::Yes, Scyther, please return. Has he seen you, does he have any badges?::_

_::Of course he hasn't seen me.::_ The Scyther seemed affronted at the question. _::And he has one badge, sign of the Cascade.::_

::Alright, everyone. Be ready for a battle. Scyther, how far away is he?:: 

As the green insectoid flew into view, the rest of them stopped and began to prepare for a battle. _::He will be here in a few moments.::_

_::Alright,:: _said Leena,_ ::here's how we're gonna do this…::_

Leena sat against a tree near the side of the road, Kenda sitting in her lap. Nax leaned against another tree while Scizor sat on a low tree limb and in easy sight. Scyther sat very still in a patch of tall grass, becoming nearly invisible. All affected an air of relaxation and indifference to what might be going on in the world at large. When the trainer, who was at least three years Leena's senior, appeared through the trees on the road, he found, much to his surprise, a girl who seemed to be relaxing with pokémon. 

Showing some sense, he approached cautiously until he was within comfortable speaking distance with Leena. "Um… hello?"

Opening her eyes, Leena regarded the young man, then closed her eyes again. "Hello."

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, girl. I'm a respected trainer with a badge and everything. Have _you_ got a badge?"

Keeping her eyes closed, Leena responded lazily. "No, I haven't got a badge. So, you're a respected trainer, are you?" She could feel the amusement of her pokémon as the young man puffed his chest out a bit.

"Of course I am, name's Jonathon Elliot."

"Pleased to meet you," responded Leena, her eyes still closed. 

For a while Jonathon just stared, confused. Finally he spoke again. "Are these your pokémon?"

Leena opened her eyes glancing around at where her monsters were sitting. "These are my friends, yes."

"Well all right then, let's battle!" the boy's voice took on an excited tone that made him sound younger than he was. 

Carefully nudging Kenda off her lap, Leena stood and drew her tonfa, whirling them about expertly and then taking an offensive stance and looked to the boy who quickly began to back away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he shouted nervously.

Feigning confusion Leena dropped the stance and stood straighter. "I'm sorry, I thought you said you wanted to battle."

"Not you! My pokémon against yours."

"Oh… I see." Leena reholstered her tonfa as hissing laughter emanated from the clump of grass that Scyther had been concealed in. This was enough to make the boy jump and back away further. "Alright then, I accept, my four against…" she trailed off waiting for him to declare the number of pokémon he'd be using. 

"No way, I've changed my mind, I don't want to battle you!" The boy looked about to bolt.

"You initiated a challenge and now you're going back on it? Do you want it know that Jonathon Elliot is a coward?" The challenge was obvious in Leena's voice.

"I'm no coward. Alright, girl, your four against my four."

As her monsters lined up behind her, and began stretching out, Leena had a quick mental discussion on order, then nodded to her opponent. 

It was a quick battle. The boy was so shaken up that he fumbled his commands and confused his pokémon. Kenda was first and quickly trounced a rattata, with a few hit and run tactics. The Scizor did a number on the kid's spearow, and Scyther took on a caterpie no problem. Finally, Nax faced off against a sandshrew. The machop blocked all attacks against him and finished the combat with a ki bolt. 

"Well, Jonathon, nice match." Leena stepped forward and shook the dejected boy's hand.

"You're pretty good… what's your name?"

"Leena, Leena Adi."

Jonathon smiled. See ya around, Leena. And with that he continued down the road.

_::Not bad, Tainer Leena,::_ said Scizor, _::Continue like that and you'll really make a name for yourself.::_

Leena smiled and bowed to the compliment. _::I'd say that counts as the day's training,::_ she said _::Let's see if we can't get to Viridin city before night fall.::_

As the five continued to journey down the road, a figure cloaked from sight watched them narrowly. She was strong this Trainer, and she was recruiting strong pokémon. She'd make an excellent addition to the team. And if she refused to join, she certainly couldn't be allowed to live. No, she was much too powerful to be allowed to live if she wasn't working for the right side. 


	4. Trust is Earned

**_Disclaimer:__ Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, not me.  Gamecube forever, down with the X-box!  Ahem, pardon me…  Alright then, it should be noted (and thefore I am doing so) that I do in fact own the concepts of the Pokémon Master, the Elemental Shift, and the Ryuken, Willtai, and Kensae fighting styles.  In addition I own all original characters herein, including but not limited to Leena Adi, Neerak Istason, Kenda, and Nax.  If, for some reason, you wish to use any of these characters and/or concepts after having read this story, you must first ask me.  After all it's simply a common courtesy.  _**

**_Warning:__ Some language, some violence, etc.  Standard warnings are in effect.  _**

**_Notes:__ Remember, I love feedback, don't hesitate to e-mail me with comments and/or criticism.  Randelm@hotmail.com_**

_-I really enjoy making a few grammatical and/or spelling errors as well as a typo or two for the observant reader to catch and enjoy. Please note that any and all perceived errors are there for your express pleasure.-_

**Trust is Earned**

Team Rocket's interest in Leena has not at all abated

"Unbelievable…" muttered Leena as she read the sign on the Viridian city gym door.  'Gym closed for maintenance, no challenges this week.'  "I swear, the powers that be are out to make certain that I don't receive any badges.  Well, now what?"

Kenda was examining the door for no reason that Leena could discern; the scizor and scyther were standing on opposite sides of her quite thoroughly not looking at each other and Nax simply cocked his head at her.

"Well that's helpful."  The wind began to pick up a bit and Leena looked at the sky seeing the dark clouds that were rolling in and pulling her black jacket a bit closer.  "Perhaps it'd be best to simply go find some lunch?"

_::Now that,:: responded Kenda, __::is a good idea.::_

Leena sighed and smiled.  "And what do the rest of you think?"

_::I've no better idea,:: said Nax.  The scizor and scyther simply shrugged_

The group of four monsters and one monster trainer made their way down the rapidly emptying street looking for a place to eat and managing to get inside a small diner before the first drops of rain fell.  Finding a booth where the five of them could fit easily, Leena sat down and relaxed a bit.

"Good afternoon," said a cheerful voice

Leena opened her eyes, not having realized that she'd closed them and looked up at a smiling girl about her own age.

"My name is Erin, I'll be your server today.  Leena ordered a club sandwich and milk to drink.  For Kenda there was a plate of various fruits, Nax had a large bowl of rice mixed with fried vegetables and strips of beef, while the scyther and scizor enjoyed bowls of diced meat with some sort of sweet sauce.  

The five of them ate in silence, mental as well as physical.  Outside the rain became a deluge making the streets slick and dark.  Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.  The patrons of the diner talked quietly to other trainers or their pokémon.  In one corner a man was playing a game of chess with one of the rare slowkings.  Music played softly from speakers hidden artfully behind potted plants.

When Erin came to clear the plates Leena paid for the food, then addressed her pokémon mentally.  _::I suppose we ought to head back to the hostel, we'll not be able to train in this weather and if the Gym is closed, we can't go there either.::  The others all indicated their agreement.  __::So, if any of you would rather ride in a pokéball on the way back, it might be easier.::  Both the scizor and scyther wished to be on the dry interior of a pokéball, but neither Nax nor Kenda did.  Calling the two insects into the red and white spheres and shrugging into her black jacket, Leena left a tip and walked to the door.  Taking a deep breath, the three dashed out into the rain and began making their way to where they were staying._

They'd been traveling for a minute or two and were currently taking refuge under the awning of some office building when the store across the street caught Leena's eye.  It was, of all things, a sword shop.  

"Hey, Nax," she tapped the short martial artist on the shoulder, "Take a look at this."

"Chop," he replied causing Leena to roll her eyes.  

"Well, shall we take a look?" she asked of her companions.  

_::I certainly wouldn't mind,:: replied Nax._

_::We've got nothing better to do,:: added Kenda._

A quick sprint later and Leena was opening the door to the shop letting Nax, Kenda and herself in.  Opening her pokeballs, the green scyther and red scizor appeared in muted flashes of light.

"We decided to look around in here, thought you two might like to look around as well," Leena told them aloud.

_::Indeed,:: replied the scyther, __::I find such things interesting.::_

The five of them, one human and four pokémon, wandered around the shop with its plethora of blades.  There were swords of all different styles and make; one edged, two edged, curved, long, short…

"Can I help you?"  Leena looked up to see an old man peering at her through glasses perched on his nose.

"Um, hello," she said.  "My friends and I were out in the rain and we saw this place and decided to look around a bit."

"I see…" the man nodded, still looking at her unblinkingly.  

Leena waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.  "Right then," she said after a while.  "I'll just go look over here."  She turned and moved off a bit and began to look at a set of blades.  Their scabbards were black as were the leather covered handles.  Lifting one off its stand she carefully unsheathed it.  It was a straight blade, single edged not quite long enough for Leena's tastes.  Not that she was real great with swords, she was at her best with the tonfa currently on her belt.

"Very nice weapon, that one."

Leena nearly jumped.  Turning around she found that the old man had followed her.  "Ah… yes," replied the girl, not able to think of much anything else to say.

"I'll give you a good price of it, only fifty credits."

She was about to make her apologies, explain that she was only looking, when an idea came to her.  "Hey, Nax," she called.  The short martial artist monster came over from where he'd been inspecting some gladius style weapons.  Offering him the blade handle first, she asked, "What do you think of this one?"

He took the weapon and held it in guard position then swung it experimentally a few times.  "Chop," he remarked.  The weapon looked perfect in his thick gray hands and Leena began fishing for her money.  

"I'll take it," she told the man who was smiling.  The best thing about Gym battles was the fact that the winner got a money prize, and Leena had won more often than not in Cerulean and Pewter.  Handing the man the money she turned back to Nax.

_::Leena, I can't take this,:: he protested._

"Sure you can," she replied, "How else are you gonna master the Kensae style?"

Nearly half an hour later, after Leena had had a hot shower and was relaxing in the room she'd rented at the Viridian City hostel, Kenda dozed in her lap, Nax appeared to meditating with his back to the door of the room and the scizor and scyther were sitting together seeming to be actually conferring without trying to kill each other.  

_Perhaps they're coming to terms with whatever their problem is.  Mused the girl.  The rain had stopped, but it was still overcast and a wind was stirring the branches of the trees.  Leena was just contemplating a mid afternoon nap when the two insectoid creatures stood and approached her._

_::Trainer, Leena,:: the scyther addressed her,__ ::The way in which you captured myself and my companion was not in accordance with the ancient laws.::_

Leena blinked, confused.

_::We therefore request a trial of confidence, by which we shall determine your worthiness as a trainer.:: added the scizor._

"What?" Leena managed an incredulous inquiry.  "What do you mean I wasn't in accordance with the law?  What's a 'trial of confidence'?"

_::It's trial by combat, Leena,:: responded Nax, the short monster sounded none to happy.  __::As for the other… technically, they're right.::_

"I don't get it," replied Leena look from the insects to Nax, "What did I do?"

Kenda replied, she sounded almost as angry as Nax, something that surprised Leena.  _::By law a trainer is to capture a monster in one on one combat either with another monster or by themselves.  The trainer is allowed to six monsters or five monsters and themselves in the combat.::  The small brown creature sighed and glared at the insects.  __::You never attacked them, technically, combat never started.::_

_::But I could have,:: Leena made sure that her mental voice was projected to all in the room.  __::I could very well have initiated combat and in the state the two of you were in, easily captured you anyway.::_

Nax nodded.  _::That's true, Leena.  And they know it.::  The short humanoid looked to be keeping himself from attacking the two, by force of will alone.  _

Leena sighed and stood up, Kenda jumping from her lap to the floor.  _::You could have left anytime you wanted to.  You still can.::  Leena stood there staring at the two for a few moments.  They simply stared back.  _

"Alright then," she said aloud.  "Let's take care of this."  Leena grabbed her backpack and her jacket and exited her room, the four monsters trailing her.  A few moments later they exited one of the side doors and found themselves on the still damp flagstones of the hostel's courtyard.  It was meant to serve as practice grounds to the many trainers that traveled through the city, but as the rain had only just slackened off a few minutes ago, it was still empty.  

Stretching out a bit, Leena took note of her surroundings.  It was still chill, but the courtyard was protected from the wind that still blew, that made it warm enough that she wouldn't want her coat during combat.  Nax and Kenda had taken up positions by the wall and Leena approached them handing Nax her backpack containing her last potion and her pistol.  Taking off her pokédex she handed him that and her jacket as well.

"Wish me luck."  Kenda looked worried, Nax looked angry.  

Striding to the middle of the courtyard she faced the two insects.  They bowed to her and she bowed in return.  _Two on one?  She wondered.  But the question was soon answered when the fight began.  Scyther leapt into the air, his wings a blur, but it was Scizor Leena was currently worried about.  The red insect lunged at her snapping her bladed claws dangerously close to Leena's face, a quick dodge the only thing that kept the young trainer from a short career.  Drawing her tonfa she spun the weapons defensively.  In the next moment she was glad she had as Scyther came down swinging his bladed arms which were only deflected by Leena's quick movements._

Backing away from the two of them, Leena found that she'd already begun sweating through her shirt.  _They're not holding back.  There's two of them and one of me.  They're masters of their art… I'm just a novice trainer with not a badge to her name._

The next attack came from Scyther, a high cut to her left shoulder.  Leena wasn't fast enough, the blade bit into her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain.  Her arm went numb and peripherally she felt the tonfa drop from her hand.  Red filled her vision and she blocked with her right tonfa before the Scizor's attack could strike.  A sudden presence filled her and before she knew what she was doing she swept out with her right leg and then thrust.

"Ay-chop!"  It was her voice and yet it wasn't.  

Scizor was leaping to her feet and backing up a bit as Scyther was recovering from the kick she put in his abdomen.  

_::What the hell?:: she asked the world at large._

_::As it is lawful for you to feed us power during combat, the reverse is also true.::  Nax's mind voice came through steady and clear, calming Leena and renewing her confidence.  _

The cut on her left shoulder bled freely and stained her shirt, but the rain was beginning to fall again and the blood began to be washed to the ground.  

Whirling the one tonfa in her right hand, Leena waited for the next attack.  It came in the form of multiple of Scyther's rushing her.

_::Quick Attack!::_

"E-Vee!" Leena shouted becoming a blur of action that plowed through three illusions before striking Scyther in the shoulder, but the insect was no sloth himself and rolled with the attack, nullifying most of its force.

~*~

_Interesting, mused the presence in a second story room of the hostel watching the spectacle below in the courtyard.  __She's got great potential for power, I can see why Myotis said we should recruit her.  But what is this bizarre training she's going about?  Awfully brutal.  Ah well, this will make it that much easier to capture her.  The rain began to fall and the woman pulled on her cloak making her way down the stairs and towards the courtyard._

Stepping outside she watched the girl evade an attack with fluid grace.  But the child was tired and bleeding from several cuts.  Pointing her pokégear at the combatants she noted their drained power levels.  The machop and eevee seemed as intent on the battle as the participants.  Moving from the doorway, the woman walked through the rain, every time her heel connected with the wet stone of the courtyard white-yellow sparks flashed and crackled.  The woman felt a small pleasure at each discharge of energy.  

The woman cleared her throat.  Suddenly five pairs of eyes were on her.  She smiled.  "Good morning.  My name is Neerak, I'm a friend of Myotis."  She pulled a one and a half foot cylinder from her belt and held it in one hand.  With a flick of a button a yellow beam extended three feet, sparking and crackling where the rain hit it.  The build up of electricity began to crackle along her body lifting her cloak, making her hair stand on end.  "Ah," Neerak sighed, "I love storms, don't you?"

"Wha- what do- you want?" Leena panted.  Her battle with the insects had halted and she glared at this woman in the thick yellow cloak with the strange weapon.  Kenda and Nax had moved into position behind her, and Scyther and Scizor were now focused on this woman as well, but Leena knew without out consulting her pokédex that they were all weakened from the battle.  

"What do I want?" the woman laughed, a frighteningly pleasant sound.  "Why, I want you, dear girl."

"I won't join Team Rocket."

"We shall see.  Thunder Wave!"  

Leena's body was jolted by the paralyzing attack and fell to the ground.  She knew she wouldn't be getting up for a while and her vision went dark but she could still see.  Scyther had taken to the air and been mostly missed by the attack, the other three on the other hand seemed to have been incapacitated by the attack as well.

"Scy!" Leena sped towards the Electric Master swinging her scythe like blades.  Neerak parried with her own blade like weapon and countered.  

Leena felt a burning pain as electricity coursed through her carapaced body and then she fell to the ground.  They were all down and there was nothing she could do.  Consciousness faded away as thunder rumbled across the sky.  The last coherent thought Leena had was anger at the fact that she was once again the prisoner of Team Rocket.  

~*~

When she awoke, Leena found herself in disturbingly comfortable surroundings.  Immediately she began reaching out with her mind, she found that she couldn't contact her pokémon.  Stifling the panic that wanted to surface, she relaxed and reminded herself that this had happened before and they had been fine.  Concentrating again, Leena stretched out and found the barest hint of the minds she was looking for.  Their presence felt muted, as though they were asleep or hibernating.  Assured that her friends were still alive, Leena then attempted to evaluate her surroundings before she gave any indication she was awake.  

She was in a bed, a comfortable bed with the blankets covering her and a pillow beneath her head.  In addition she realized that she was wearing nothing.  Squashing the unsettling thoughts that brought up, Leena slowly opened her eyes.  The ceiling was an off white color as was most of the rest of the room as further inspection proved.  Aside from the bed there was a desk with a chair, and a wardrobe.  Upon the desk were her backpack, belt with four pokéballs attached, tonfa, and Nax's sword.  Draped across the back of the chair was her leather jacket.  Sitting in a neatly folded pile were a set of black clothes at the foot of the bed.  Her own clothes were nowhere to be seen.  

Grumbling, Leena snatched the clothes up and dressed under the blankets, just in case someone decided to walk in unannounced.  Having accomplished that task, Leena got out of the bed and moved to the desk and inspected her stuff.  Her pokédex was inside the backpack and she strapped it to her wrist.  The pistol was there as well and she put her belt on holstering her weapons at their accustomed places.  As she was doing this, she noticed the scarlet R on the right side of the chest of her shirt.  

"Very clever," Leena muttered.  Slipping on her jacket, she was relieved to note that it completely hid the R.  The wardrobe held nothing but a mirror on the inside of one of the doors.   

Sitting on the bed, Leena thought.  She had all of her stuff, and Nax's sword, but not her pokémon.  She sat there for a moment before she remembered something Professor Oak had said to her before she'd left.  

"_If you ever need me, you can use it to call me."_

Leena activated her pokédex and selected the 'phone' option.  The number for Oak was stored in the machine and Leena pushed the autodial.  It ringed four times before a voice answered.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak…"

"Professor, this is Leena…" but the girl trailed off as the voice continued.

"I can't answer the phone right now.  Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

There was a beep, and then Leena spoke.  "Professor Oak, this is Leena Adi.  I've been captured by Team Rocket and don't have my pokémon.  Last I knew I was in Viridian city.  I need help.  Please call when you can.  Bye."

Numbly, Leena turned off the phone.  So, she was on her own.  _Alright, no problem, I've escaped the Rockets before, I can do it again.  _

There was a knocking at the door and before Leena could answer, it opened and the woman in the yellow cloak, Neerak, entered.  

"What do you want?" growled Leena, drawing her tonfa.  Though she was sore, she was no longer injured and was feeling up to a good fight.

"Only to talk, Leena."  Neerak sat on the bed and gestured for Leena to sit as well.

"Where are my pokémon?"

Neerak laughed lightly, "Where else?" she asked, pointing to Leena's belt and the pokéballs clipped there. 

Leena could have kicked herself for her stupidness.  Just because she rarely carried them in pokéballs didn't mean they couldn't be contained in one.  Fingering one of the balls she began appraising Neerak.  

"Oh please, Leena, I don't wish to fight you right now, I just want to talk.  Besides, there are five guards outside that door and no matter how much potential you have or how much luck you've got, you cannot beat all of us.  Sit down."

Sighing, but seeing no alternative at this point, Leena sat in the chair and looked at Neerak.

"Well now, what shall we talk about first?" Neerak smiled at Leena.  "Ah yes.  You seem to have given Myotis quite a scare, but he won't tell anybody what happened.  Not even the Boss.  So, tell me, dear girl, what did you do to him?"

Leena crossed her arms and gave her best indolent grin, "I could show you if you like, but you said you didn't want to battle."  While her arms were crossed, Leena pushed the button on her pokédex that would display the stats of a pokémon and surreptitiously pointed it at the woman.  

Neerak laughed again, a sound that was beginning to make Leena uncomfortable.  "Well then, perhaps I shall find out later, hmm?"  She chuckled a bit more.  "I see you've found your new clothes.  Do you like them?"

"Oh yes," replied the girl, the sounds covered in sarcasm, "I've always wanted to go around dressed blatantly as a criminal.  I suppose you're not going to give me back my clothes?"

"You see, you could go far in the Rockets, already you have realized that to walk about dressed as a Rocket is not necessarily a good idea."  The woman continued to smile at Leena causing the girl to become even more uncomfortable.  Quickly, she glanced down to see what the pokédex could tell her.

Name:             Neerak Istason, Electricity Pokémon Master

Number:         ???

Type:              Electric

Species:         Human

Height:           5'7"

Weight:          134 lbs

Level:             7

Electricity Pokémon Masters are capable of controlling electricity in all its forms and are immune to most harmful effects thereof.  Neerak trains mostly electric type pokémon and has mastered the use of her Lightning Sword a weapon she made herself.  

Leena's eyes widened a bit at the power level rating.  She knew that pokémon had reached much higher levels, but Myotis had been strong, and this woman was stronger.  Idly she wondered if pokémon levels were comparable to human levels.  The speculation caused her to miss Neerak's next comment.

"What was that?" Leena asked.  

"I said, you have a choice.  Join us or your pokémon will be taken from you and used as front line grunts.  Cannon fodder."  The woman was still smiling that sweet smile.  

"Two conditions."

"What're those?" Neerak's curiosity seemed genuine.

"I get to keep all my stuff and my monsters, and I do things my own way.  If I'm going to be efficient, I'll not abide by constricting rules meant for grunts."

Neerak smiled.  "Good girl.  Come with me."  The woman stood and opened the door sweeping into the hallway beyond.  Leena followed her grabbing Nax's sword as she went.  Five men in black Rocket uniforms followed them.  They walked through several hallways and Leena tried to remember the way.  After a few minutes they came to a metal door.  Neerak placed her palm upon a panel beside the door and the metal portal slid into the wall.  

The two walked into the room that was set up similarly to the gyms she'd been to before.  "Upon induction into Team Rocket, each member is given a test in battle," explained Neerak.  "But I must warn you, Team Rocket doesn't play by the rules.  We are above any dusty old laws.  Understand?"

"Yeah, I got ya'," muttered Leena.  _In order to win, I'm gonna have to fight dirty.  Great._

Leena again pushed her consciousness outward, seeking her friends.  All she got was the muted presence that apparently indicated they were in the pokéballs.  

A gong sounded and three boys dressed in Rocket uniforms entered the gym.  They couldn't have been more than fifteen or so.  Even so, they were bigger than Leena and if she were to go up against any of them one on one, that would give them the advantage.  

Not waiting for the other's to act, Leena grabbed a ball at her belt and cast it to the floor and continued until all her monsters were present.  

_::Here's the deal guys.  We've been forced into Team Rocket.  I don't plan on staying here, but until some opportunity to escape comes up, we've gotta pretend.  Right now we gotta fight, and they're not playing by the rules, so we can't either.  Let's just try to keep ourselves in one piece.::_

There were a myriad of emotions in response; worry, confusion, and determination foremost among them.  

The next several minutes were a blur for Leena.  The rockets had two monsters each.  That made it nine on five, at least, to Leena's way of thinking.  The Rocket who had summoned a pidgey and an arbok had a look of utter shock on his face when Leena charged him, tonfa whirling.  She caught him across the face with her first blow, sending him reeling.  Next thing she knew feathers were filling her vision and Leena swung wildly at the pidgey attacking her, while something thick and scaly wrapped around her legs.  She fell to the ground and rolled, kicking hard to disentangle the snake from her feet.  

_::Waterfall!::  Leena heard the calm mind voice that indicated Kenda had shifted into a Vaporeon.  A deluge of water appeared from nowhere pushing Leena's enemies back and allowing her time to stand.  Taking a quick look around, she found Scyther battling a sandslash, Scizor paired against a nidorino, and Nax holding off a koffing and bellsprout._

While her recent opponents were still incapacitated, Leena charged over to where Nax was, _::Kenda, help Scizor, we're gonna have to work as a team and switch opponents often if we're to win.::_

_::Nax, your sword.::  Leena had replaced her own weapons and unsheathed the black handled weapon, tossing it to her short, heavily muscled friend.  The grey monster caught it expertly and scored a hit on the koffing.  _

Leena kept moving and attacked the trainer of those two monsters.  This one, like the other, was completely unprepared for the move and waved his arms frantically in defense.  There was a crunch when one of her attacks connected with his forearm and then she struck him on the back of the head.  His eyes glazed and he crumpled to the floor.  For a moment, Leena's heart stopped as she'd thought she'd killed her opponent.  In the next moment she was moving on to the next enemy, putting that uncomfortable thought in the back of her mind.

The third trainer, having seen the fate of his fellows, backed quickly away from Leena, but she was faster.  A few quick maneuvers later he was on the ground as well, moaning and cradling a broken hand.  

Their trainers unconscious or unwilling to fight, the monsters became confused and broke off attacking looking only to defend themselves should anyone approach them.  Leena pointed her wrist-mounted pokédex at her pokémon, accessing the damage.  Nax had inhaled some toxic gas in his battle with the koffing, the Scyther and Scizor each had a couple of scrapes and cuts, Kenda was tired, but appeared to be uninjured.  For having been up against six monsters and three trainers, they had come away relatively unscathed.  It seemed to have taken hours, but Leena realized that she and her companions had taken care of their opponents relatively quickly.  

Leena was interrupted from her thoughts by the applauding of a single person.  Turning, the girl watched Neerak cautiously as the woman approached.

"Very good, Leena, not many win the initiation combat."

"My machop is poisoned, I need an antidote," Leena said, ignoring Neerak's comment.  

"Of course, of course," the woman gestured and another young man in the black Rocket uniform approached and handed Leena a small vial.

Taking the vial, she quickly examined it with her pokégear and then took it to Nax.

_::How ya doin?:: she asked mentally._

_::Achey, I could really use that antidote.::_

Leena handed the vial of liquid to Nax who drained it in one swallow.  

"Alright, Neerak, now what?"

"Now, we get you ready for your first assignment."

~*~

Leena sat at the desk in the room she'd been given in this secret Rocket base.  The wardrobe was now filled with inconspicuous clothes for an eleven year old trainer, including her old stuff, as well as a few official black uniforms with the prominent red R.  She'd been told that her rank was Commander.  She wasn't really certain what that meant in relation to others, but all the grunts referred to her as 'Sir'.  She'd been given a manual with the general rules, regulations, et cetera, but it lay on the surface of the desk, currently forgotten.  

Instead, Leena was staring at a piece of paper, wondering where to begin.  

_Dear George,_

_I hope this letter finds you and Sten in good health.  I have a lot I want to tell you about.  First off, I'm alright, as are Kenda and Nax.  I've got two new monsters now, a Scizor and a Scyther.  The new ones don't seem to trust me all that much, but I think they're coming around.  _

_Now for the important stuff.  You may want to sit down.  _

_I'm currently a member of Team Rocket.  Now, before you get all worried, I want you to know this isn't permanent, and I plan on escaping as soon as possible.  I've tried to contact Professor Oak, but haven't been able to yet, I'll try again soon.  _

_There's another important piece of information you should know.  I've been able to trap a human inside a pokéball.  I know it's not supposed to be possible, but I did it to a Dark Master from Team Rocket.  Apparently it scared him pretty bad, but he's not telling anyone what happened, and I'm keeping it secret as well, a sort of trump card.  Perhaps it only works on Masters… Something to keep in mind, just in case._

_Now this is the part where I tell you not to worry, but of course I know you will.  I do have to ask you to keep this information secret though, as well as the fact that I've contacted you.  The only person I trust aside from you is Professor Oak, and I can't contact him right now.  _

_Don't try to contact me, I'm taking a fairly big risk sending this to you in the first place, if it's intercepted…  In any case, be careful, I promise I will._

_Your Friend, _

_Leena Adi_

Leena folded up the paper slipping it into an envelope and then putting it in the inside pocket of her jacket.  Looking around then rest of the room, she found her four monsters looking at her.

"Well, quite a mess I've gotten us into, eh?" she tried to smile, but the stress of the day was catching up with her and she found it all she could do to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to make themselves known.

_::It's not your fault, Leena,:: reassured Kenda._

The trainer shrugged.  Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for what she was about to say.  "If any of you wish to leave, I'll understand.  No hard feelings."  She looked to the insectoids.  

For a long moment, nobody moved.  Finally, the scyther stepped forward.  

_::Trainer Leena, my name is Hanzou.::_

Leena blinked in surprise, but did not respond.

The scizor stepped forward next.  

_::And my name is Sakura.  We would like to apologize for calling a trial of confidence.::_

_::Indeed,:: added Hanzou, __::I pledge myself to you.  Your fate is mine and I will follow and defend you to the end of eternity if I must.::  He sank to one knee and bowed his head._

_::I pledge myself to you,:: echoed Sakura, her hissing mind voice much like Hanzou's.  __::You are a more than worthy master, my blades are yours.::  And she too bowed her head and went to one knee_

Leena looked at them shocked, not knowing what to do, or _if she should do anything.  Then Nax stepped forward._

_::I pledge myself to you, Sister.  I will always watch over and love you.::  Nax too, knelt._

Finally Kenda presented herself and Leena found she was unable to look away from those deep black eyes.  _::You're my best friend in the whole world and I love you very much.  I'd never ever leave you, especially in a situation like this.  I pledge myself to you Leena Adi.  Forever.::  Kenda bent her front legs and bowed her head._

Leena could feel the tears sliding down her face.  She couldn't have stopped them if she'd wanted to.  The future looked to be rough, and who knew what was going to happen next, but at least she knew she wouldn't have to face it alone.  She had the unwavering trust and loyalty of her friends.  The love of her family.  Something she had never known before.  

"Thank you," Leena replied, "Thank you."

And really, nothing more needed to be said.  


	5. Agent

_Disclaimer:__  I do not own Pokémon.  Game Freak and Nintendo do.  Simple as that.  Further, there are a couple of references to Star Wars herein and one to Mark Twain.  Neither of which I own.  _

_I do own the following:  the concept of the Master, the Elemental Shift, the Ryuken, Willtai, & Kensae fighting styles, Leena Adi, Myotis Thenguard, Neerak Istason, and any other character you do not recognize from the games.  _

_Warning:  __Some violence and language.  The violence is a bit stronger in this part.  You have been warned.  _

_Notes:__  Feedback is good.  E-mail me with comments at __Randelm@hotmail.com__.   _

(Aug 2002)

**Agent**

The price of the job

Leena had come to like the rain.  It always helped to calm her.  

Other's, however, seemed not to be similarly minded and that was why the streets of Viridian City were deserted as the young pokémon trainer walked towards the gym.  Leena wore a set of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.  Had the girl not been wearing her black leather jacket as well, the scarlet R stitched on the left breast would have been quite visible.  Hidden under the jacket was her pistol in its holster at the base of her back and her tonfa were in their customary positions at either hip.  Leena's pokémon were each contained in their pokéballs, which were hooked to her belt as well.  On either forearm were bracer like, fingerless gloves made of a thin and light armor and stretchy fabric that covered her arm to the elbow.  They too were black.  

Normally, Leena would have preferred to have her monsters outside their balls unless they wished otherwise, but she was a part of Team Rocket now, and there was an image to keep up.  Especially for Leena.  She didn't want to remain a member of the Rockets, but there was little choice at present and so she had to make it look like she was happy where she was.  

The rain was light, but steady making the late afternoon grey.  Leena ran a hand absently over her slicked back brown hair that was held in place with a black hair tie.  

_"For your first mission, and final test before admission into Team Rocket, you must obtain an Earth Badge."_  Neerak had told her.  _"It doesn't matter how you do it.  You have until tomorrow morning.  And you must go in uniform."_

As the girl walked down the streets she couldn't help but sigh.  Only three days ago she had come to Viridian City hoping to earn the Earth Badge, but her hopes had been denied as the gym was undergoing maintenance.  Her previous attempts at badges had likewise been defeated, in barely loosing to Flint Redlan of Pewter City, and to the fact that Tide Stillwater had been called away to a meeting when Leena had been in Cerulean City.  Perhaps she wasn't meant to take up the Gym Challenge.  

Finally, Leena stopped before the gym's front doors.  They were firmly closed and the notice of maintenance still hung from them.  

How to get in?

Stepping under an awning, Leena released Kenda, her eevee, from her pokéball.  

_::Kenda, think you can open those doors?:: _Leena asked.  

Kenda looked to the doors, _::Yeah, no problem,::_  the small brown creature sighed.  _::You sure we gotta do this, Leena?::  _

Leena sighed in response.  The girl realized that she'd been doing a lot of sighing recently.  _::Until I know we've got some backup, we've gotta do what we can to remain as independent in Team Rocket as possible.  And that includes completing missions.::_

Kenda nodded and together the two sprinted towards the gym doors.  Leena held her arms out and Kenda leapt into them.  As the trainer held her friend to the locks, the small creature began deftly manipulating something that Leena could not see.  Soon the doors swung open slightly and without a sound.  Easily, Leena slipped inside and closed the doors behind her.  The front room of the gym was decorated with a thoroughly swept hard earth floor and a smooth sun hardened clay counter where a junior trainer would be sitting severing in secretarial duties during normal hours.  

Kenda reached for her pokéballs and immediately released her remaining monsters.  Nax, Hanzou, and Sakura.  Moving behind the counter, Leena opened the door labeled 'Gym Trainers Only' and led the way up the stairs behind.  

The five found themselves on a balcony overlooking the gym floor.  The balcony stretched all around the inside of the gym.  Leena looked over the construction process though could make out little more than a giant mess of stone, wood and other materials strewn over the large surface.  

On the side of the balcony not overlooking the gym floor were several doors leading to offices and storage rooms.

Leena began walking along the balcony looking at the doors and finally came to a stop at a door marked 'Gary Oak'.  

_::Kenda::_

Leena held her arms out so that Kenda could go to work opening the door.  Moments later, the small group slipped inside the room.  Leena felt around a bit before finding the light switch and flicking it on.  It took little time for Leena to find a locked drawer easily unlocked by Kenda that contained five small earthen boxes.  Opening one she found a smooth metal badge, the Earth Badge.  

Tucking the badge into the inside pocket of her jacket Leena turned to go.  

_::This is not honorable,::_ muttered Sakura.

_::I don't intend to wear it,::_ responded Leena.

Sakura nodded but still didn't look happy.  

A sudden voice from the door startled Leena and she spun to face the speaker.  "Construction _is _on schedule.  I suggest you put that back and return later to earn it properly."

Leena dropped a hand to her tonfa and could feel her pokémon tense.  "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  A stupid question to be sure, but anything to stall.  

Gary raised an eyebrow, "I was going to ask you the same thing, this is _my_ gym and my office.  I'll give you another chance, put the badge back."

While Gary was talking, Leena was examining the office trying to find the best way to position herself and her friends should a fight become immanent.  There were no windows and Gary was standing in the only exit from the room.

_::What are we going to do?:: _Hanzou asked, _::Fight or flight?::_

_::Neither yet.  I'm going to talk to him,::_ Leena responded.  

"Well," said Leena finally relaxing her stance somewhat, "As much as I would like to take you up on your offer, I'm afraid I can't."  She moved the left side off her jacket enough to display the scarlet R on her shirt.

Gary raised an eyebrow.  "Team Rocket?  What does Team Rocket want with an Earth Badge?"

"It's my final test before I'm inducted into the team," Leena replied.

Gary shook his head.  "I don't want to have you arrested.  You're making a big mistake here."

Leena gave a half chuckle, "I haven't much choice.  The Rockets want me, and if I refuse they'll just come after me again.  I'm not powerful enough to fight them off."

Gary's eyebrow's furrowed, "What's your name?"

Leena felt a faint flutter of hope, but held it in check, "Leena, Leena Adi."

Gary laughed and noticeably relaxed.  "Well Leena, my grandfather has had all of us keeping an eye out for you."

"All of you?" Leena asked.

Gary was still smiling, "Even Master Lance listens when Professor Oak speaks," Gary responded.  Gary walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs inviting Leena to do the same.  "My grandfather got your message a few days ago and immediately contacted the rest of the League Council.  You're something of a mysterious character, Leena.  Flint said he battled you over a week ago in his gym and that you've got some interesting pokémon."

Leena nodded but did not extrapolate.  Carefully she sat down in the offered chair, still watching Gary warily.  Kenda leapt to her lap doing a great deal to help Leena calm her mind.  When she didn't respond verbally, Gary continued.

"Grandfather seems to have a lot of confidence in your abilities, Leena.  We… that is, the League Council, need to ask something of you."

Leena tried to hide her shock.  The League Council needed something from her?

"It's dangerous, and we'll not be able to give you any direct support."  The Gym Leader ran a hand through his spiky red hair.  

Leena nodded, wishing that the Gym Leader would hurry up with the request.

"We know that something big is going on with the Rockets.  Something that puts the entire island in danger, but we don't know what it is.  We don't have anybody in the Rockets with much influence."

Leena nodded, understanding.  "So you want me to be your spy?"

Gary sighed and gave a half smile.  "Most of us don't like the idea.  Asking another to put themselves into danger is not how the League generally operates.  You should also know that aside from my grandfather and Flint, no one on the Council knows you and they don't know whether they should trust you or not."

Leena thought for a moment then said, "And you?  Do you trust me?"

Gary looked thoughtful and said, "I've found that the best measure of a trainer is their pokémon.  Your monsters certainly seem to be protective of you.  That's a good sign."  

Leena took a moment to notice Hanzou watching the door while Sakura and Nax flanked the chair she sat in, each watching Gary carefully.  Kenda was still curled in her lap and though the eevee appeared to be asleep, Leena knew she was acutely aware of what was going on.  

"But then there's the matter of the Earth Badge."  Gary pointed to where Leena had put the small badge in her inside pocket.  

"If I do not act as a member of Team Rocket, I will not be able to gain the information you wish.  And if I do poorly I lose my pokémon."

Gary nodded, "So, you have decided to agree with our request?  If you want, you could be apprenticed to a Gym Leader instead.  Team Rocket wouldn't be able to touch you while under the supervision of a Gym."

Leena shook her head, mind made up.  "I'll be your agent.  You need me more there than as another junior trainer."

"Alright then.  Here's how things are going to work…"

~*~

George Maab walked down the hallway as confidently as he could manage.  At his feet trotted Sten, an oddish and one of George's best friends.  Yesterday George had received a letter from Leena Adi, telling him of her joining Team Rocket.  He'd wanted to immediately speak with Professor Oak, but the Professor had been absent, attending some sort of emergency meeting.  It was early evening, most of the other students were in the refectory eating dinner, but when George had heard that Oak was back and would like to see him, he decided dinner could wait.  

The front of the main administration office was empty and growing dark with the coming night, but George could see a light coming from one of the personal offices in the back.  Keeping his nervousness to a minimum, George made his way to Professor Oak's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in, George."  

The boy entered to find the grey haired man sitting behind his desk.  The Pokémon Prof had an open and friendly face that did a great deal to help calm George.  

Oak gestured for George to sit in one of the chairs opposite the desk.  "I understand you wanted to see me."

George nodded as he sat down and Sten leapt into his lap.  "Yes sir."  He was about to explain how he'd received letters from Leena Adi and how she had joined the Rockets and needed help, but looking into the calm pale eyes of the most famous Pokémon researcher in the world stopped his tongue.  

Professor Oak smiled reassuringly, "This is about Leena, isn't it?"

"You know?"  George's eyes widened.

Oak nodded.  "Yes.  I received a telephone call from her a few days ago.  I called together the League Council and we put forth several ideas.  Unfortunately, I cannot attempt to contact her via telephone.  We know from experience that Team Rocket is quite good at intercepting such communications."

"So…" George looked at the professor, unconsciously petting Sten's leafs, "You're going to help her, right?"

"Of course," Oak assured, "But no one has seen her since.  Leena challenged Flint of Pewter City about a week ago and other than that she has stayed out of sight."  Professor Oak sighed.  "I'm just as worried about her as you are George.  I promise to let you know as soon as I've received word.  Alright?"

George nodded.  "Thank you professor."  The boy stood, his oddish dropping lightly to the floor.  

"Of course."  The professor extended his hand to George who took it nervously.  "And George, congratulations on your exam scores.  Highest in you class."

George blushed.  "Thank you sir."

Professor Oak sat down as George left the office.  He opened a folder containing the minutes from the last School Board meeting when his computer beeped.  Looking up, Oak saw that he was being hailed by his grandson, Gary Oak.  Tapping a few buttons on his keyboard, Oak brought up a visual of Gary.  

"I've just had a meeting with your prodigy, grandfather," Gary started without preamble.  "She has chosen to be our agent inside Team Rocket."

Professor Oak sighed.  "I was afraid she might."

"I think she will do well, grandfather.  Her pokémon trust her implicitly and she can already speak with them mind to mind."

The professor nodded, "She is certainly talented.  But… I fear for her safety.  We will be unable to watch over her."

"I know."  There was silence between the two for a moment, then, "Do you want to inform Lance, or shall I?"

"I'll do it," answered Professor Oak.  "Did she have any information for you?"

"A bit.  Team Rocket has at least two Masters in their ranks.  Myotis Thenguard and Neerak Istason." 

"Hmm… Neerak was William's top apprentice, yes?"

"Correct," affirmed Gary, "But I've never heard of Myotis Thenguard before.  He's a Dark Master by the way."

The professor was shaking his head, "I've not heard of him either."

"Here's the most interesting part though," continued Gary.  "Leena said that the pokédex you gave her recorded them."

Oak was shocked, not sure he had heard his grandson correctly.  "Say that again?"

Gary was smiling, "You heard right old man.  You newest design recorded a human.  I thought you told me that wasn't supposed to be possible."

The professor raised an eyebrow.  "Improbable Gary.  I don't believe that anything is impossible.  She showed you the record I presume?"

Gary nodded.  "I wouldn't believe her until I saw if for myself.  The two Masters were recorded just like a unique pokémon."

"Well."  Professor Oak sat back in his chair.  "You've given me much to think on tonight.  I presume you have a full report?"

"Of course.  It's not quite finished yet.  I'll send it out to the Council when I'm done."  Gary ran a hand through his hair.  "Things are going to get hectic in a few weeks.  Are we ready?"

"We have to be.  Good night Gary."

"Good night grandfather.  Sleep well."

~*~

Intelligence Report

**- Confidential -**

Submitted by Gary Oak; September 3 2000 2:14am

We have an agent inside Team Rocket, rank: Commander.  We have never had an agent of so high a rank in the Rockets' before.  Our agent reports the following information.  

Team Rocket has at least two Masters in their ranks, Myotis Thenguard a Dark Master and Neerak Istason a Lightning Master.  Neerak Istason is a former apprentice of William Surge.  The agent is uncertain as to Neerak's pokémon lineup, but has seen her use a lightning sword.  I have no knowledge on Myotis Thenguard.  Further, our agent has reported that Team Rocket has and trains with firearms.

Also, our agent is in possession of Professor Oak's latest pokégear design.  Something of a prototype, and currently there are only two like.  Professor Oak has the other.  There relevance of this fact to the situation is that the pokégear recorded Myotis Thenguard and Neerak Istason.  I saw their information on the 'gear.  

This information brings up many questions.  I request that an emergency League Council meeting be called.  

~*~

Leena stood in the center of the room, dressed in a black gi.  Beneath her bare feet was the lightly padded, dust white floor.  The walls were of the same color and made of paneled wood.  She faced a mirror and studied herself closely as she moved though the kata.  Nax had been teaching her for the past several weeks, ever since they had become partners, and now she was practicing in the Ryuken style.  Leena was picking up Ryuken and Willtai fairly quickly and ready to start on Kensae soon.  Behind her, Leena knew her pokémon were watching.  Nax, as her teacher, was taking a particular interest.  If she hadn't been so focused, Leena would have laughed at the irony of it.  

The kata came to a close and Leena bowed to her reflection.  As she straightened a man she had never seen before entered the room.  He was tall with a grey bear and mustache.  His hair, which was also grey was cut short and immaculately combed.  The man was dressed in tight black clothing, the Rockets' red R adorning the left breast.  He looked like a stern grandfather.  Slung over his shoulder was a long heavy duty duffel bag.

Crossing his arms, the man fixed Leena with an imposing gaze.  "Good afternoon, young lady.  Name and rank, if you please."  It was not at all a request.  It was an order.

Leena struggled with her sudden nervousness.  "Commander Leena Adi."

"Ah…  A pleasure.  You have a fighting affinity?"  The man's expression was still stern, but no longer as imposing.  

Leena cocked her head, "Fighting affinity?  Well, I hadn't really thought about it.  I… I left the pokémon academy before I could be tested for an affinity."

"I see.  You studied at Oak's school then.  Very interesting.  I've heard a bit about you, Miss Adi."  The man set his bad down and unzipped it taking out items Leena couldn't identify until he produced two long thin swords.  "Come here, Miss Adi."  He didn't order her this time, but it still wasn't a request.  

"Tell me who you are first.  I don't follow orders blindly."

The man frowned, then his lips curved into a wry smile.  "I am Kristoph Lee, Dragon Master of Team Rocket.  I wish to test my theory.  Now, come here.  Please."

Leena approached Kristoph warily, watching him for sign of attack.  _::Be ready.  I don't trust this guy.::_  Thus far, the man had not taken any overt notice of her pokémon, though Leena was fairly certain he had seen them.  As she sent the message, Kristoph looked startled and then his features were again smooth and stern.  

"You, machop, assist you master."  The Dragon Master pointed behind him at Nax without looking.  With the other hand he tossed Leena a body suit much like the one he was wearing.  It was padded in the torso and legs.  

_::Awfully certain of himself,::_ Nax sent.  

_::Yeah, but I'm curious to know if I've got the fighting affinity.  Help me into this suit?::_

Kristoph turned his back as Leena slipped out of her gi and into the suit with Nax's assistance.  

_::I don't trust this man, Leena,:: _said Sakura, the Scizor.  

_::Me neither.  But I want to know all the same.  You will be ready incase this goes bad, yes?::_

_::Of course we will,::_ responded Hanzou, the Scyther.

_::Be carefull, Leena,::_ added Kenda, the Eevee.  

Kristoph turned around and faced Leena.  "It is rare to see one so young with a telepathic bond to her pokémon.  Impressive."  

Leena's eyes widened, afraid the Dragon Master had heard her conversation about him.

"My own telepathic abilities are rather weak, I can detect psychic disturbances, but I can only commune with my own monsters.  I gather yours are the same?"  Leena nodded.  "Right.  My telekinetic abilities, however," at this Kristoph raised a hand and one of the rapiers leapt into it, "They are quite strong."  

He tossed the weapon to Leena who inspected it finding that it had a blunt tip.  Next the man tossed the girl a protective mask and demonstrated how to put it on.  Then he raised his own sword and took a stance.  

"This is _en guard_."  

~*~

The next several days were spent in training for Leena.  Each day she would wake before the sun and enter a training room she reserved for herself.  She would train with her monsters finding their strengths and weaknesses, how much power she could siphon to them.  And in return, Nax would instruct her in Ryuken and Willtai.  Hanzou and Sakura would instruct Leena and Nax in Kensae.  It had taken a simple request for Leena to acquire a katana with which to practice that style.  Finally, Leena began to practice elemental projection.  Close range bursts of the elemental forms Kenda could take as an eevee.  

During meals, she didn't sit with the other officers.  Instead she sat in a back corner of the room at a table normally occupied by general issue grunts.  She always had a table to herself as she exuded an aura of 'don't bother me'.  Nobody wished to bother the girl who trained all day and kept her monsters outside of pokéballs.  

Her room was as it had been, with a bed, desk, chair and wardrobe.  She kept it tidy and locked at all times.  Three sleeping mats were leaned in one corner that Nax, Hanzou, and Sakura slept on.  Leena slept in the bed with Kenda.  She always carried all her possessions, which really wasn't much, in duffle bag much like Kristoph had.  

And then there were the occasional fencing lessons with Master Kristoph Lee.  The Dragon Master was always formal and strict.  Despite that, Leena found that he was patient and full of wise advice.  

"To keep your monster outside a pokéball shows great trust, an important quality between monster and master.  However, remember that doing so also eliminates the advantage of surprise that keeping your lineup concealed would grant."

At the end of their third practice, over a week since Leena's induction into Team Rocket, Leena, under the pretence of putting away her gear, pointed her pokédex at Kristoph.  

Name:              Kristoph Lee, Dragon Pokémon Master

Number:              ???

Type:              Dragon/Psychic

Species:              Human

Height:              6'2"

Weight:              174 lbs

Level:              8

Dragon Masters enhance the abilities of the dragons they train.  Kristoph Lee has a Dragon affinity and trains dragons and their pre-evolutions exclusively.  He has been training dragons for over fifty years and is quite a powerful force with them.  Kristoph is also a strong telekinetic affording him the psychic type designation.  Finally, Master Lee has been studying fencing just as long as he has dragons.  

"What did you do Leena?"

Quietly, Leena dropped the pokédex into her duffle bag, turned and stood.  "Do?"

"You probed my mind for information.  Are you a stronger psychic then you've been letting on?"  Leena felt her monsters tense as Kristoph made himself look as imposing as possible, laying a hand on the hilt of his rapier.  "Did you find anything interesting?"

Leena tried to find some kind of an excuse, then smiled in what she hoped was a cocky manner and decided to go the other way.  "Of course I found something interesting.  It's your mind after all."

"Hmm…  I shall thank you to never, _never,_ do that again."  The master's expression was almost feral.  

Leena wiped the smile off her face, "Yes sir," And she bowed slightly.  

Kristoph calmed a bit and smiled in a grandfatherly fashion.  "Your presence will be required this evening during dinner."  He handed her a sealed envelope.  "You'll find all you need to know in here."

Leena returned to her room, her pokémon taking up positions around her.  Locking the door behind her, she opened the envelope and retrieved the paper contained within.  

Leena Adi, 

You have been selected for a mission.  You shall join us for dinner.  Bring no weapons and no pokémon.  Dress in your best.  

-Myotis Thenguard.

_::Don't go, Leena!::_  Kenda practically shouted at her.  _::We can to go Gary and tell him you've decided not to be the League's agent.  This has gone on too far.::_

Leena had to admit that the idea sounded appealing.  She had no wish to be face to face with Myotis again, especially without her monsters.  Further, she had been selected for a mission for Team Rocket.  

_::I'm going.  The League is counting on me.::_

_::But we won't be there to protect you,::_ Kenda protested.

_::We will come to her aid if she needs us, Little One,::_ Nax reasoned.  _::Between the four of us, they cannot take her anywhere we cannot find her.::_

_::The mission they've selected you for will be dishonorable,:: _mused Sakura.  

_::But there is much honor in being the secret agent of the Pokémon League Council,::_ countered Hanzou.

_::Indeed,:: _agreed Sakura.  

There was mental silence for a while, then Kenda sighed and hopped onto the bed.  _::Just be careful Leena.::_

_::I will.::_

A map of how to get to the private room had been included in the letter, and when it was time, Leena followed it to a unassuming door and knocked.  A crimson clad rocket with a black R on his chest answered the door.  Leena had read about the crimson guard in the pamphlet given her on her first day.  They always and only accompanied the leader of Team Rocket.

The room well lit and contained a small round table set for dinner.  The room itself was rather plain, surprisingly enough, painted in a soothing tope color with paintings of generic landscapes decorating the walls.  Two crimson guards stood at silent attention on either side of the door and two at another door opposites of the one Leena had entered.  

Leena had arrived first and found her name on a card on one of the plates.  Five other places had been set.  She stood behind the chair waiting for the others.  

She didn't have to wait long as a knock sounded and one of the guards opened the door.  Myotis Thenguard stood in the doorway and glared at Leena.  Without a word the black-cloaked master strode towards the table and found his place to Leena's right.  Myotis sat down stiffly.  Next to arrive was the yellow clad Neerak Istason.  She smiled at Leena and Myotis as she entered.

"Well good evening you two.  Getting reacquainted I see."  Her smile grew at that and Myotis' scowl deepened.  Neerak sat down and chatted away cheerily, getting curt responses from Myotis and formal ones from Leena. 

Next to arrive was, not unexpectedly, Kristoph Lee.  The man was wearing a grayish blue cloak, the first time Leena had ever seen him wear it.  Kristoph talked amiably with Neerak for the next several minutes.  Leena remained standing and when a knock came at the door, the others all stood as well.  

A guard opened the door to admit a man dressed in a earth brown suit and green tie and shiny black shoes.  His black hair had a streak of white where a scar reached from the hairline above his left ear to his jaw.  It was a face Leena had seen in history texts, a man presumed dead several years ago.  The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni Corleone.  

"Sit, please," said Giovanni as he approached the table and sat down.  

All five sat down.  Servants began appearing through the other door and placing food in front of the diners.  Every plate set before Giovanni was tested first by one of his guards.  

"Myotis," Giovanni addressed the Dark Master, "Tell me about Leena Adi."

Myotis continued to scowl.  "I first heard of the girl when she bloodied one of my men.  I reasoned that a young trainer able to defeat a trained soldier so easily would a good addition to our organization.  I extended the offer and she refused so I captured her by force.  Ultimately, she and her pokémon fought me and escaped.  She works well with her monsters and has a great deal of potential."

Leena was shocked to hear herself described so.  Her stomach felt uneasy because of the situation and her food remained untouched.  

Giovanni nodded at Myotis and locked eyes with Leena briefly.  Leena's mouth went dry and she sipped at some of her water.  

"Neerak?" the leader of Team Rocket gestured for the Electricity Master to speak.  

"After Myotis lost the girl, he asked me to pursue her."  Myotis made a disgusted sound that earned him a glare from Neerak.  "In any case, Leena had her insectoid monsters by then and was sparing with them in a most brutal manner.  It was child's play capture her.  She seemed most adamant about not wanting to join.  But she's changed her mind now, haven't you dear?"  Neerak smiled at Leena.  The expression frightened the girl.  "I agree with Myotis, Leena has much potential and she is progressing fast."

Finally, Giovanni looked to Kristoph Lee.

"I agree with Neerak and Myotis.  Leena the most powerful person I've ever seen for her age.  She will grow into a Fighting Master one day."  Kristoph kept his speech short.  

Giovanni nodded again and for a few minutes, all but Leena ate in silence.  "It seems to me," Giovanni said, "That Miss Adi's abilities are not in question.  But what about her loyalty?"  The man looked at Leena and Leena did her best to look back without showing her fear.  "Are you loyal, Leena Adi?"

Leena nodded curtly.  "Yes sir.  I am loyal."

"Prove it."  Giovanni stood up.  "Stand up, Miss Adi."

Leena did as she'd been told.  Giovanni reached into the pocket of his slacks and produced a pistol.  Identical to the one Leena owned.  He tossed it to her and she caught it easily.  She'd read a great deal about guns and gun fighting but she'd never fired one before.  Leena was becoming very worried about what she'd have to do to prove her loyalty.  

A moment later, a young man was drug into the room by a crimson guard and shoved roughly to the floor.  His clothes were tattered and his face bruised and dirty.  As he looked up at Giovanni there was hard-eyed defiance, which suddenly turned to surprise.  

"But… but you're dead," the young man whispered.  

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated," mocked the crime lord.  "Leena, to prove your loyalty you must kill this boy."

The prisoner looked to Leena, still surprised and that's when she recognized him.  It was Jonathon Elliot, the boy she had challenged in the woods outside of Viridian City.  

"Leena?  I remember you.  You're a Rocket?"  Jon looked hurt and defeated, and then his defiance returned.

"You know this boy?"  Giovanni looked at Leena who nodded.  "All the better.  Shoot him, Miss Adi and show your loyalty to Team Rocket."

Leena's entire body was numb.  She could not murder Jon.  She simply could not.  

_::Leena, get out of there!::  _It was Nax

_::Don't do it,::_ seconded Kenda, _::Run, we'll escape.::_

But Leena knew there would be no escape.  If she tried to run she'd have to get through three Pokémon Masters, Giovanni Corleone, and four crimson guards.  She didn't know what to do.  Leena's awareness narrowed to the gun.  In her mind, her monsters urged her to escape.  Giovanni demanded that she kill the boy and Jon struggled against he guard who held him.  Then, Jonathon Elliot did the worst thing he could have done.  He escaped the guard's grasp.  

The boy charged Giovanni who looked surprised and faintly disgruntled.  Everyone in the room moved to stop Jon, but none was faster than Leena.  In one smooth motion she raised the gun and pulled the trigger.  

One shot, one bullet.  That's all it took to prove her loyalty.  


End file.
